Bruised A Larry Stylinson Story
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Louis is in a abusive realationship, but he's to scared to tell anyone espicially a certain curly haired boy. He doesn't want anybody to get hurt because of him so he keeps his mouth shut and bruises covered. Harry and the boys are getting worried. What going on with Louis? Why isn't he hanging out with them anymore? Harry is going to get to the bottom of this. One Direction, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I'm totally shipping Larry Stylinson now and I decided to type up a little short story c:

* * *

Louis was in the bathroom trying to cover up the purple spots on his shoulder. It was hurting pretty bad and every little touch made him flinch. Don't ever go to school because its filled with complete douchbags. Being gay is like a fucking crime in that hell hole. Sighing he looked at his face to make sure the bruise around his eye was not see-able.

Now that bruise didn't come from the idiots at school. This one came from Casey. He was mad earlier about Louis being late from his last class. Casey had wanted to take Louis out for dinner, but teacher wanted to talk to Louis about something: which made him late. Louis knew something bad was going to happen as soon as he stepped into the apartment that they shared. He was pushed up against the wall his arms were held above his head.

_"Where the hell have you been?" Casey had asked. Louis tried his best not to look Casey in the eyes. He knew that the anger would still be there, he knew for a fact that he was going to get it this time. _

_"The teacher wanted to speak to me..." Louis said softly. He watched as Casey snorted in amusement._

_"Oh really why the fuck did it take so long...i bet it was the music teacher of yours." he growled._

_Blue eyes shifted towards the floor, not wanting to see the angry face that was in front of him. He didn't have time to see the hand coming towards his face. Louis ended up on the floor, tears streaming down his face. A bright purple bruise started to form right under his left eye._

_"Didn't I tell you to stay away from that perv of a teacher?" Casey yelled at him as he grinded the bottom of his shoe in to Louis' stomach._

_Louis was in so much pain that he didn't havn''t the energy to even respond, which just made Casey even more mad._

_"__Oh I get it now, you wanna get in his pants is that it?" Casey asked angrily. Louis looked up with pleading blue eyes._

_"__No that's not it at all!" Louis shouted. But Casey wasn't having it he sneered down at the brunette on the floor._

_"__Your a little slut you know that Tommo?" He said as he yanked Louis up from the floor and pinned him to the wall. Casey's knee pressing in between the others crotch. "If you wanna be such a whore...I'll treat you like one."_

And that's what pretty much goes on almost everyday. The boys are starting to worry about him, and that was the last thing that Louis needed. Sighing to himself he walked out the bathroom and headed to the door. Harry wanted to hang out today; just go out and eat probably. To be honest Louis hasn't seen Harry in a while, they all go to the Casey college but since Casey came along, he'd never had the chance to hang out anymore.

Liams' been telling him that he's needs to hang out with actual friends and not his boyfriend all the time. Louis' usually just laughs it off and says that he'll get on it. However whenever Louis wants to hang out Casey always says no, that he's need to spend more time with him. Louis couldn't even count how many times he blew off the boys because Casey told him to.

And for what? To get hit and beaten everyday. Casey's claims that he loves Louis and that he would give up the world for him. But yet he gets so angry about the smallest things, it's ridiculous. Louis pushed all those thoughts into the back of his head and focused on what he was going to do today.

Lunch with Harry, a walk in the park maybe and hopefully ice cream later. A smile formed on his face when the doorbell rung. Pulling his stripped shirt over his head he raced out the living room and to the front door. Brushing his shirt down and fixing his hair a bit he opened the door with a big smile.

"Hey Harry." Louis said with smile. Harry was standing there with a bright smile on his face, his brown curls falling into pretty green eyes. Louis held his breath at the way Harry was staring at him...complete adoration. He wondered why Casey never looks at him like that.

Suddenly he was enveloped with the smell of Harry, "Hey Lou." he whispered in Louis' ear. Louis could feel his face blazing red at the sound of that husky voice. He carefully wrapped his arms around the other into a hug. Louis flinched just a bit when Harry's arm dragged across the bruise on his shoulders.

"Ha you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine...so where are ya taking me?" Louis asked as he stepped out the door with Harry following close by.

He heard Harry laugh, "Why do I have to take you out?" he questioned.

"Because you called me this morning remember?" Louis said with a smirk. Harry made a face before pouting.

"How bout' we get some ice cream, yeah?" he then asked. Louis' eyes brightened at the idea, well hell skip lunch.

"Yes that would be perfect."Louis said as he looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes.

Harry and Louis were sitting in the park with ice cream in there hands. Louis was licking away at his vanilla while Harry has a mint chocolate. The day has gone by really fast, before they got ice creams they went to the mall for while. Harry said that he needed a new coat, even though he had on now was completely fine, but knowing Harry he couldn't have enough stuff. After that they took some pictures in the photo booth, which was quite fun actually, and then they ended up in the park next to the pond.

Louis kept stealing glances at Harry, he knew better than to do it but he couldn't help himself. Harry was his first crush, he loved everything about the curly haired boy. From the curls on his head, the green eyes, the dimples, that beautiful smile and husky voice of his. Louis was completely smitten with the other. However Harry doesn't know that he liked him...at all. And Louis wanted it to keep it that way. He wasn't sure how Harry would react to something like that...and besides he was in a relationship with Casey...so I didn't matter.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked as he looked over to the spaced out boy. Louis quickly blinked before looking away, "Yah I'm fine...just thinking." he said absently. Harry made face, saying that I had better tell him what's going on or else.

Louis looked at Harry, wondering if he should tell him what's going on with him and Casey. Could he trust Harry? Of course he could, but Louis also didn't want Harry to get hurt, because when Casey got angry...he got angry. And what if Harry storms into the apartment, demanding answers as to why he had bruises covering his body. Louis shook his head before looking out onto the park, his ice cream long forgotten.

"Liam keeps complaining about how I never hang out with you guys any more." Louis finally said.

"Well you kind of don't anymore Lou...your always with Casey." Harry said a bit put off.

"I know and I'm really sorry it's just that-"

"It's just what Louis, I never see you nobody ever sees you anymore." Harry says urgently. Louis is starting to feel bad because he's making Harry feel neglected, like doesn't care for his friends. He needed to fix this, he would not let the love of his life feel like this.

"How about we go out tonight then...all five of us?" Louis asks. He smiled when the look on Harry's face brightens.

"That would be perfect." he exclaimed. Louis was going to say something but his phone started to ring. He looked at Harry and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where are you?" Casey's voice filtered out of the phone, hard and strict.

Louis turned his back to Harry and kept his voice quiet, "I'm at the park." he said.

"With who?." he questioned.

"Harry, he called this morning and wanted to hang." Louis said.

"Well why didn't you tell me you were going out we have plans." Casey yelled.

"Plans?" Louis asked. Since when did they have plans. Casey's has been out since he woke up this morning, and he certainly didn't say anything about plans. This little bit of information made him angry, Casey is always doing shit like this and it's getting very annoying.

"Well I have plans with Harry and the boys tonight so whatever plans you have it can wait." Louis huffed angrily.

There was this eerie silence over the phone before heard Casey's voice again.

"If your ass isn't here in couple of minutes Tommo I swear to God I will kill you." he hissed.

Louis nearly dropped the phone his hands were shaking so much. He saw Harry looking at him out the corner of his eyes, and it really killed him to do this but he had to listen to Casey or things will get bad.

"A...Alright just...I'll be there." he said quietly.

Casey didn't even say bye he just hung up. Louis took a moment to take breath before turning to Harry and giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry Harry can we go out another night?" he asked. It killed him to do this, his heart was breaking with every word he said.

Harry's face fell, "But why...was that Casey?" he asked. Louis rubbed his arms unconsciously as he stared a the ground.

"Yah his parents came down unexpectedly and he wants me over." Louis said, lying right through his teeth.

Harry just shook his head in disappointment, but he covered it with a small smile. "It's okay Lou' we can all go another night, yeah?" he said.

Louis nodded his head before walking over and giving Harry a hug. "I promise." he whispered. They broke apart but not before Harry clapped him on the shoulder and Louis tried so hard not scream in pain. His eyes scrunched in pain for a minute before shaking it off. "Don't worry about it Lou." Harry said.

Louis smiled again before saying by and headed back to his and Casey's apartment. He just knew that once he got there, there was going to be hell to pay. And Louis wasn't looking forward to it.

Meanwhile Harry was walking back to this own apartment when he called up Liam.

"Hey Harry what's up?" Liam answered, and Harry could just pictured the kid with smile on his face.

"Have you talked to Louis lately?" he asked.

"Uh yah actually he called me yesterday...why?" Liam asked.

"Because I think he's not telling me something, and if he were to tell someone it would be you." Harry explained.

"...Well your kind of right but what made you think this?" Liam questioned, now curious.

""Well today Louis and I met up to hang out and Casey called his phone and they were arguing but Lou was trying to hide it." he said.

"Harry couples fight all the time." Liam said boringly. Harry walked around in circles in his living room, rubbing a hand over his face.

"No, no I know that but when I said bye to him, he gave me hug and the shirt he had on slipped of his shoulders' a bit." Harry explained.

"Uh huh continue." Liam said.

"There...there was this huge bruise there Liam...it was purple and it looked...do you think..?" Harry started to say but he didn't know how to explain it. He could tell that Louis was trying to cover it up because the makeup was staining the white stripes on the others shirt.

"Harry are you saying that Louis is being abused?" Liam asked shocked.

"I don't Liam that's why I called you, if he was going to say something he would probably go to you first." He said.

"Hm Alright I'll talk to him tomorrow then." Liam stated.

"Thanks Liam." Harry said.

"No Problem mate."

* * *

_So here's the first chapter hope you like. Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to people who Reviewed and Followed and Faved. c:

* * *

Louis just walked into the apartment and he could tell instantly that something was amiss. It was way to quiet and he wondered where Casey was. He knew from the sound of Casey's voice that the other boy was very angry with him. Louis cautiously walked around the apartment trying to figure out where Casey was. He felt like he was walking on eggshells...actually scratch that it _always _felt like he was walking on eggshells when he came home.

Taking a deep breath he peeked his head into the kitchen and a slight gasp escaped his mouth when he saw Casey. His black hair a bit ruffled and his eyes was staring down at cup, that was steaming with tea. Louis slowly walked into the kitchen his eyes fixed on the ground, he stopped when he reached the island.

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude Tommo." Casey said quietly still looking thoughtfully at his cup.

This sparked some annoyance inside of Louis. What attitude? He was so tired of Casey's bullshit, he was tired of being pushed around by him. Louis opened his mouth to argue but screamed in pain when something scalding hot touched his arm. He didn't have time to say anything else because he was pinned to the counter.

"How many times have I told you to stop hanging out with that prick?" Casey hissed in Louis' ear.

Louis was to much in pain to even answer, his arm was on fire from that the hot tea. Casey grabbed said arm and twisted it behind his back, making him cry even more.

"Answer me!" he yelled."

Louis shook his head back and forth, "I...I'm sorry...I just haven't seen him an-"That's not the fucking point." Casey yelled. Casey grabbed Louis by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Louis started to spout 'I'm sorry' while Casey's hand gripped tighter around Louis' neck, making it hard for the boy to breath.

"If you ever go near him again, _I _will kill him with my bare hands...you get me?" Casey growls.

Hearing this Louis' eyes went wide with horror, he couldn't let Harry get hurt because he wanted act out of place. He clawed at the hand on his throat so that he could plead not to touch the curly haired boy. Casey finally let go out Louis' neck and watched with satisfaction as the boy slid to the ground holding his left arm to his chest.

"D...Don't hurt him please I...I'll stay I p...promise just don't hurt him." Louis cried as he looked up at Casey with tear filled eyes.

"Tch look at you crying like a pathetic bitch...sometimes I wonder why I even put up with you." he says, casting one more look at Louis, Casey leaves the kitchen and was out the door of the apartment in seconds.

Once he heard the door slam shut Louis let himself completely break down. He sat there for hours trying to figure out what made him want to go out Casey in the first place. Maybe it was when he was trying get his obsession with Harry out of the way. He wanted to take his mind of the curly haired boy; he knew that he couldn't have him because Harry wasn't gay. Louis needed to push that love and affection for his best friend to the back of his mind. So to do that he finally ventured out and started to date people.

He and Casey met up during a tutoring session. He was teaching another student on math while Louis was in there catching up on some homework he forgot to do. He was stuck on this one problem and Casey just so happen to see and walked over to help.

It was pretty much love at first sight and they hit it off pretty well. It wasn't until a weeks later that things started to go bad. People started to say things...bad and offensive things about them. Louis just brushed it off like it was nothing, he wasn't going to let anyone come in between him and his love. However Casey didn't feel the same, for reasons unknown Casey felt the need to deny anything that had to do with him and Louis being in a relationships.

He started to become more distant and the more far he became the more Louis tried to help. It was one day when Casey hit Louis for the first time. It was a really bad day for both of them; Louis had got cornered on his way to Casey's car and got a beaten pretty bad. His face sported bruises and his stomach wasn't in a good condition either. Casey had asked what was wrong and Louis went on about how those idiot didn't take a liking to him dating the star soccer player.

Casey agreed with them, he'd been telling Louis to cool it down with the PDA but Louis didn't want to. People should just stay out there business and let them be. But Casey didn't see it that way, he didn't _want _people to know at _all. _Louis ended up getting mad and started yelling; he wanted to know why all of sudden he didn't want people to know? Was he ashamed of them? Was he even out the closet? Which was good questioned because anytime when they went out, it was never somewhere to public where the college kids would hang out.

Louis shuddered at the memory, Casey had gotten so mad that he backhanded him right across the face. It hurt. Would made it hurt worse was that Casey never said sorry, didn't even help him off the ground. Louis would never forget that day, he cried so much that night. He ended up on Harry doorstep and cried into his arms until he fell asleep. That next morning he had to make up some lie as to why he had bruises all over his body. Thankfully Harry bought it and consoled him, telling him that that there was nothing wrong with being different.

This memory made him cry more, he didn't stop until he heard his phone ring. He dug in his pocket to take out his phone and answered it. Taking a deep breath he wiped his face and shakingly stood up.

"Um...h...hello?" he answered.

"Louis? What's wrong?" Liam's voice flittered through the phone.

"N...Nothing's wrong Liam I'm fine." he stated as he walked to his room.

"Louis." Liam commanded.

Louis sighed before sitting on his bed. Liam was probably the only person besides Harry that could tell that something was wrong. A few tears started to slip past his eyes and he rubbed them away furiously.

"L...Liam." Louis started, tears now steadily flowing down his face.

* * *

Yah I know cliffhangers, If your new to any of my stories let me give a heads up. I'm known for cliffhangers c: Review!

Love U Ulquiorra


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't really expecting much of an reaction to this story but I'm very pleased that people like it so um yah Thank You.

* * *

Louis couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth when Liam called. He told the other boy everything about Casey and what's been going on for the past couple of weeks. He begged and cried for Liam not to tell the other boys especially not to Harry. It's been hours now that Louis has been crying his eyes out when he promised Liam that he would break up Casey soon.

"Promise Louis?" Liam asked

"I...p...promise Liam just don't...t...tell Harry." he breathed as he wipes his eyes.

He heard Liam sigh before saying a soft goodbye. After Louis got off the phone he took a deep breath before sitting up and walking to the bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror and was disgusted; this wasn't the Louis he knew. The bruises that littered his collarbone and shoulder was so prominent. He hated himself for letting some asshole do this to him, he hated the fact that he had no control, He felt the tears built up in his eyes as he looked for something to wrap his arm in, because there was no way in hell was he going to school like that in the morning.

After wrapping his arm up he headed back to the bedroom to go to sleep. He didn't want to be awake when Casey got back because he was sure that he would be drunk and mad as hell. And Louis was in no mood to get hit, punched or kicked at this time of night. As he lay in bed the only thing he could think of was Harry and how he wished that the curly haired boy could be here with him. He imagined those arms around his waist as Louis cuddled into his chest. A small smile formed on his face as his eyes fluttered shut...his mind on nothing but Harry.

Louis woke up with Casey's arm around his waist tightly. He couldn't help but flinch a bit when the other boy moved. He carefully maneuvered the boys arm off him and he scampered off to the bathroom to get ready for school. After taking a hot shower he took the bandages off his arm to look at the damage done by Casey. He worried his lip at the angry red burn marks on his arm...it looked pretty bad lucky for him he had some cream for it. Wrapping his arm up again he quietly walked out of the bathroom and headed to the closet to find something to wear. He had to pick something that would cover everything...everything as in all the bruises he had all over his body. He settled on a red turtleneck and some jeans, he stopped to look around for his red Toms but couldn't find them.

Sighing he walked back out the closet and noticed that Casey was up and staring right at him.

"Morning Louis." Casey mumbled before getting up and pulling Louis into a hug. Casey nuzzled his neck before he kissed the other boy on lips. "M'sorry about last night...I didn't mean to yell at you." Casey whispered in his ear. Louis gently pushed the other boy away, he couldn't stand to have Casey anywhere near him right now. He had absolutely no right to say such things to him, not after what he did Louis.

"You say that...but the bruises are still there." Louis said softly as he stepped around the boy. He walked over to the bed and picked up his book bag; looked under the bed to see if his shoes were there. Sighing when he didn't see them he stood back up and brushed past Casey. "I told you I was sorry." Casey said as he grabbed the back of Louis' shirt, whipping the boy against the wall. Louis felt that streak of confidence fill him just like yesterday when he yelled at Casey over the phone.

"What, are you going to his me again?" Louis asked. He saw the look of pure rage on the blondes boy face.

"Or do you want to throw more hot tea on me?" he asked. Louis stared at Casey...waiting for the boy to do something.

He laughed a bit, "Tommo don't tempt me to do both...but since I'm in a good mood I won't fuck with you, but do remember what I said about that curly haired twat." Casey hissed. Louis kept his mouth shut as he watched Casey walk off to the bathroom. He felt the tears gather in his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away, frustrated that Casey had so much control over him. Sniffing he walked out the bedroom and to the living. Sitting right there by the door were his shoes, sighing he walked over at slipped them on his feet. Grabbing his jacket he was out the door before Casey could stop him and ask him if he needed a ride to the campus.

Louis usually always walks to campus because Casey's apartment wasn't that far from it. He was just rounding the corner when Zayn pulled up his car. "Hey Lou need a ride?" he asked with a bright smile. Louis eyes the boy like a saint, he wouldn't admit it but he really hated walking to campus. His feet always got sore and he always ended up tired by the time he got there. He just never told anybody because he didn't want to bother other people with his own problems.

"So what's up Louis haven't seen you around lately?" Zayn said. Louis shifted his gaze to the window.

"Been busy y'know homework...projects." Louis said. He wasn't really in the mood to talk about what was really keeping him from his friends.

"Mhhm right Harry has been ranting for the past couple of weeks about you." Zayn said after a while.

Now this was something that peaked Louis' mind...Harry was _thinking _of him. "Oh do tell." he drawled making Zayn laugh. He goes on telling the brunette about how Harry complains about not being able to see is boo-bear for weeks. Louis started to smile, he was really happy that Harry was so concerned about his well-being. As he listened to Zayn Louis couldn't help but think that Harry felt more for him than a friend. I mean yes they were best friends, but what friends obsess over the things that Harry obsesses over. Louis would _like _to think that Harry like him more than a friend, but he just couldn't see it. Harry was to perfect, he was everything a girl wants in a guy, and he was going to fuck it up by being gay.

"Finally were here...so freaking glad this is our last year." Zayn complained as he parked the car. Louis nodded his head in agreement. I mean he was all for school and all but after three whole years of this...not even three if add in the four from elementary then four from middle...and high school. You get the point, schools annoying and Louis had about enough of it. Grabbing his bag he hooked it over his shoulder and stepped out the car.

"ZAAAYNNNNNN!" the two boys looked behind them to see Niall running up to them with Harry and Liam in tow. Louis noticed the little smile on Zayn's face as the little Irish bounded up to his and jumped into the boys arms.

"Morning." Niall stated brightly. Zayn laughed a little, "Morning ya little leprechaun." he answered with a kiss to the cheek.

"Aw what kind of good morning kiss was that." Niall complained as he buried his face in the other boys tanned neck.

Louis laughed at the boys antics, Niall was like a ball of energy always up and doing something.

"He's like a freaking spider monkey." Liam commented. Making Harry laugh, his laugh was so cute. Louis watched as Niall whipped his head around to Liam, "Who you calling a spider monkey." he scowled.

"I'm not the one clinging and squeezing the life out of Zayn." Liam retorted. Niall pouted bur reluctantly let go of Zayn's neck and was gently set to the ground.

"It's to early for this." Louis muttered as he started to walk towards the building.

Harry saw Louis walking towards the school so he headed off to walk with the boy. "Hey Lou...wait up." he called out. Louis stopped and faced him a sweet smile on the boys face.

"Hey Harry what's up?" Louis asked.

"Nothing much really, how was the meeting." Harry asked as he followed Louis inside.

"Uh meeting?" he questioned. "Casey Parents?" Harry said. Louis made an oh with is mouth, his eyes looking off to the side, "Yah...it was fine...had lots of fun." he answered. Harry saw that look before; he saw it when Casey called Louis yesterday during there little outing. He noticed the other boy rubbing at his arms unconsciously, telling Harry that Louis was nervous for some reason.

"Louis are you okay...like _really _okay?" Harry asked. Louis turned to look at him, "I'm fine Haz really don't worry about me...oh and I promise to make it up to you for yesterday." Louis stated as he hugged the curly haired boy before going off to class. Harry watched him carefully as he walked to class.

"Hey Louis wait up." Niall shouted, he started run after the but before he could Zayn twirled him around and pecked him on the lips. "See ya at lunch." he muttered. Niall was to dazed to even answer all he could do was nod his head.

* * *

Zayn watched as the blonde boy brushed past Harry yelling a see you later as he ran to catch up with Louis. Harry stopped and waited for the other two to catch up with him. "You have him in the palm of your hand you know," Liam said. Zayn laughed, "Pretty much, I'll see you guys later." Zayn said as we pass his classroom.

"Liam." Harry said suddenly as they walked to the staircase that led to there classroom.

"Yes." Harry really wanted to know what was going on with Louis. However he was a bit afraid of what he would actually find out.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Louis?" he asked softly. They both walked into there classrooms and took a seat in there chairs in the back by the window. Liam sighed before running hand through his brown hair.

"Harry I...you should really just wait till he has time to tell you." Liam said scratching the back of his head. Harry wasn't going to take that not at all, "What if Louis is in serious trouble Liam." Harry said. Liam sighed.

"Louis told me that he'd take care of it...he promised." Liam stated. Harry started to shake his head back and forth, not wanting to hear that.

"But the bruise Liam that just didn't come out of nowhere." Harry argued. "Look Louis told me that he'll take care of it. Do you trust him?" Liam asked. Harry looked flabbergasted, what kind of question was that.

"Of course I trust him he's my best friend!" Harry explained. Liam waved him off, "Alright then like I said...Lou has it under control." he said.

Harry didn't chance to say anything else because the teacher walked in and told everyone to sit down. Turning the front Harry moved his gaze from the board and to the window. He did trust Louis but something in his gut was telling him that Louis most definitely did not have any control over the situation. Louis is a very happy and cheerful person, but he is also so insecure and shy about things. Meaning that he would let anyone boss him around and he wouldn't do anything about it. He sighed, he knew that Liam meant well; telling him not to worry about it. But there was this nagging little voice in the back of his head telling him that everything was not so peachy as Liam put it. Why was everything so difficult in life, all he wanted was to make his boobear happy. But with that bloke in the way, and these bruises that Louis seems to be hiding. There was no way that he could just storm in there apartment and demand what the hell was going on...even though that's a perfectly good idea. Let alone profess his love Louis at the same time.

"Why is life so difficult." Harry moaned, his head hitting the desk with a thump.

Liam chuckled, "Because it's life." he answered.

"Tch...right."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews on the next chapter I promise to do a little shout-out at the end of that one. Hopefully you guys like it as much as I liked typing it up. Oh not sure if I said this, but im going to start having little updates on my profile, so you should drop in time to time to see what's going on in my crazy little mind.

Reviews are _**Very **_much welcomed!

Love U Ulquiorra


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and follows. Oh and for later parts in this chapter Harry and Louis are pretty much two that starts off the whole 1D group. They write the songs together and so on and so on. This is for Future Reference.

* * *

Niall was getting on his last nerves and it usually takes a lot to get on Louis' nerves. The brunette ended up getting headache listening to the teacher and then the blonde asking him questions. Where ya been? How come we never hang out anymore? I don't even know your name? Like Jesus shut the fuck up already. Louis loved his little Irish friend to death, but there is a limit at how much you can listen to someone. However being the nice person that he is he didn't tell the blonde to be quiet. He just sat there and listen without really listening.

"-then Zayn was getting all teary eyed...it was so cute and-"Why do you keep rubbing at your arms." Niall asked suddenly. Louis instantly stopped rubbing his arm, he didn't even notice he was doing it until Niall said something.

"No reason, this sweater is just itchy." Louis muttered. Niall cocked his head to the side his eyes a bit narrowed.

"You aren't...cutting are you Louis?" he said quietly. Louis' mouth dropped open in shock, was the blonde crazy.

"Have you flipped your shit of course I don't cut!" I shouted.

"Mr. Tomlinson do you need something? "The teacher asked clearly upset that the fact that Louis was interrupting. Louis rolled his eyes before shaking his head no, "Then please be quiet." The teacher sniffed. Louis paid him no mind as he turned his attention back to Niall. How could the blond ask such a question, how could he even do such a thing? Though he has thought about it but it wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry mate I was just asking." Niall apologized. Louis now felt bad he didn't mean yell at Niall It's just that question caught him off guard. "No don't apologize I'm sorry I haven't myself lately." Louis muttered. It was quiet for a while until he felt Niall's eyes on him again. Louis turned to see this forlorn look on the blondes face.

"Louis what's going on with you?" he asked softly. Louis didn't even acknowledge the blonde, pretending that he didn't even hear him. He didn't want to answer the question because it was much too difficult to answer. However Niall is known to pester the hell out of you until you answer his question. So when the blonde started to nudge him in the shoulder he sighed before looking at him again.

"Nothing's going on Niall…..I've just been busy lately alright." He replied. Niall huffed, staring intently at Louis knowing full well that that wasn't the case in the slightest, "Is it Casey?" he whispered. Louis felt every muscle in his body tense up, the bruises on his body started to hurt. He flinched at the hand on his arm, he pulled away quickly his arm throbbing in pain. "Something wrong with your arm?" Niall asked.

"Accidentally cut it, it's nothing." Louis answered smoothly. Niall was about to open his mouth to say something else but Louis quickly turned around to face the blonde. "Would you _please _stop asking me all these fucking questions?" he hissed. Louis knew he was being a bit rude but Niall was seriously getting on his nerves and he was tired of everyone questioning him.

"Sorry I was just worried…..everyone is Lou." Niall muttered. The bell rung and Louis packed up his stuff quickly, not even looking in Niall's direction.

"Well don't." Louis said before rushing out of the classroom in a huff. Louis didn't stop for anyone, not when he pasted Liam in the hallway or when he saw Zayn and Harry walking his way. He didn't stop he went to his locker and continued onto class; he was already in a bad mood because of Casey that morning and being integrated by everybody was not helping in the least. Plus the words that Casey told him that night before was lingering in the back of his head. He didn't want Casey see him speak to Harry because if the curly haired boy got hurt he wouldn't know what to do.

"Hey Lou—Harry started but the words died down on his lips when Louis brushed past him without even a sideways glance. He watched as the boy quickly went to his locker and rushed down the hallway to his next class.

"What was that?" Harry asked a bit miffed. Zayn and Liam shrugged not knowing the answer to that.

"Hey you guys." Niall said as he came walking up to the three boys. "Hey Niall...what's with the face." Zayn asked giving the blonde a peck on the cheek. Niall started to fidget it with his thumbs, "I think there's something wrong with Louis." he said softly. Harry turned to give Liam a look, "Yah like what." he asked.

"Well I noticed that he kept rubbing his arm in class today and I asked him if cut." Niall explained simply. Liam's eyes bugged out, "Nialler that's not a question you just come out and ask." he said shaking his head.

"Well I mean he looked so distraught and the look on his face..." Niall trailed off. Zayn wrapped an arm around the blondes shoulder. "Well did you ask him what was wrong?"

Niall nodded his head, "Of course I asked him about Casey and he got all tense...I told him that I...that we were worried about him." Niall explained, "And he told me not worry about him but I can't help but be...you know?" Niall said.

The four boys all stood there thinking, "How about we take him out or something?" Zayn suggested.

"Like clubbing?" Niall questioned. Zayne nodded his head, "Yah I mean Louis has been looking kind of stressed lately."

"But what if Case-"Casey won't have a bloody say in anything." Harry hissed interrupting Liam's sentence.

"Alright then it's settled this weekend yeah?" Niall said already getting excited.

"Yah this weekend." Harry said.

* * *

It was finally time for the last class of the day and Louis was very thankful for that. Music class was his favorite, for one all the boys have that class with him, he loves to sing, and he and Harry are probably going to finish there song today. Casey wouldn't be around in this wing of the school because it was the performing arts part. However when he was walking down the stairs to class he was slammed up against the wall. Louis didn't even get a chance to say anything because Casey was to busy prying his mouth open with his tongue.

Louis tried to push Casey away but the other boy was holding his arms above his head. "Makes me happy when you actually listen Tommo." Casey whispered in my ear. Louis just looked at him, trying so hard not to just spit in the boys face.

"I don't want you to hurt him." Louis muttered. He heard Casey sigh before he backed up his hands raking through his hair.

"Why do you care about that idiot anyway." he asked. Louis narrowed his eyes, he didn't like people talking about Harry like that.

"He's not an idiot for one and two he's my best friend so I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like that." Louis said quickly. Casey laughed before looking at Louis with a smirk on his face, "There's that attitude again Tommo." he drawled.

Once again Louis felt that spark of rebellion inside of him. He pushed himself off the wall and started to head towards the other half of the steps. "We should...break up Casey." he said quietly. Everything was quiet for a minute and then Louis was up against the railing, Casey's hand around his throat.

"Now what would posses you to say that?" Casey growled in his face. Louis couldn't breath at all the other boy was cutting of all circulation to his lungs right now. He weakly took hold of the hand that was holding him down, trying to push it off.

"Don't you understand that I love you." he said with a crooked smile. "Let me hear you say it Louis." Casey hissed.

Louis opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't get a word out. "Let me hear you say it!" Casey yelled. The hand around his throat loosened, "I...Lo-v-e y...you." Louis stuttered. Casey grunted before completely letting Louis go, the poor boy slid down onto the step. Taking in little breaths, his eyes started to water from the strain.

"And don't forget it." Casey said before leaving the stair well. The bell rung telling Louis that he was late for class but at the moment he didn't really care. This had to stop he couldn't be around Casey like this anymore, he just couldn't take it. Standing up on shaky legs he carefully walked down the rest of the steps and out the door.

When he made to the classroom he took a breath and fixed his clothes before plastering a smile on his face. Opening the door he could already hear Niall's guitar in there corner, and Harry singing a part from the song that they have been working on. Liam turned at caught Louis' eyes and he instantly knew that something was wrong despite the smile on Louis' face.

"Hey Louis we just started." Niall excitedly said as he waved the boy over to the circle of chairs. Louis slowly walked over and took a seat next to Harry who turned to give him a one armed hug. "What took you so long we had to start without you." the curly haired boy asked. Louis ran a hand through his windswept hair, wary smile on his face.

"Uh had to go back to my locker...forgot the three pages of the song." Louis said sheepishly. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy knowing full well that that wasn't the case. Louis always had his lyrics sheets, usually coming across some parts for song at any time, so he keep them in his messenger bag at all times.

Louis saw the look on Harry's face and he gave him a 'please let it go' face because he wasn't in the mood to recall his near death experience with Casey in the stairwell. Harry gave him smile before turning back to the group of boys.

"So which song are we working on." Louis asked as he pulled out the lyric sheets.

"My personal favorite." Niall chirped.

"Ah Little Things then." Louis said with a smile as he put on his glasses. "Which part are we working on." he asked.

Liam knew from the minute that Louis walked into the room that something was wrong. If it wasn't the fake smile that he plastered over his face than it had to be the look of fear lingering in his blue eyes. He seriously needed to talk to Louis about his little situation, he knew that he told Harry that Louis was going to take care of it. But what if he couldn't, like Harry said, Louis is very strong-hearted person but he was very insecure about things and sometimes painfully shy. Liam watched him walk over and take a seat next to Harry who instantly wrapped an arm around the other.

He couldn't help the little smile that appeared on his face from watching them. Louis was so in love with Harry that it was almost sick. He's trying so hard to hide but it was so painfully obvious from when Harry touches him. And Harry was no better either, the both of them was so smitten with each other. However Casey just had to get in between them and fuck everything up.

"Liam you ready?" Louis asked him and he realized that he wasn't paying attention at all. "Uh what?" he blinked.

"I finally finished your part." Louis explained.

"Oh right...right." Liam answered as he took the paper from Louis. "Alright Zayn start it off." Harry said as he motioned for Niall to start playing.

_Your hand fits in mine..._

* * *

Sucky ending I know but there's more to come just wait c:

Shout Outs: Reviewers/Followers/Fav: Satosen, MyBeautifulBlackHeart, faxloverforever, Keiri Bradon, surfsexy, sOMEBODYsTRANGE, HamsterGirl79, ChelleyErinClark, unknownly popular kid, c: Thank you all you rock!

Review!

Love U Ulquiorra


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahh thank you guys so much for all the reviews and I'll try to get my updates up faster. Sorry for being all slow, but between school and studying and practice a girl can do so much.

* * *

Harry was watching Louis the entire time they were going over the song. And he couldn't help but notice that the boy just wasn't into it today. It seemed that his mind was somewhere else and it definitely wasn't on the song. He couldn't count the times everyone had to stop the whole song because Louis was so distracted he would get off key. Harry was pretty sure that everyone else was catching on to the boys weird attitude and it was starting to worry them.

_And all these little things..._

They all finished the song in perfect tune, even though Louis wasn't really in it he came together in the end. "Alright mates guess we finally finished yeah?" Zayn proclaimed as he clapped his hands. Niall gave a loud whoop and got hushed by the teacher.

"So you think we'd be ready for the talent show?" Liam asked. Harry gave the boy a crazy look, "With this song and the two other Lou and I put together...I'm pretty sure we'll win." he said boldly.

"Confident much." Zayn muttered. "S'not always a bad thing to have ya know." Harry replied.

Zayn raised his hands in defense, "Didn't say it was mate," he laughed. The bell rung and the teacher pretty much told to us to scat. Harry took his time getting all his things together because he wanted to get a chance to talk to Louis. As soon as he saw the boy situate his bag over his shoulder he called his name before he could walk out.

"Lou**-**"Louis we need to talk." Liam said all of sudden completely cutting Harry off. Louis turned to look at Liam and then back to Harry.

"Um okay." Louis said as he looked at Liam. He gave a quick goodbye to Harry before he disappeared from sight. Harry was standing there dumbfounded, Liam had completely interrupted him which was very rude of him. Plus he wanted to talk to Louis and now he couldn't, he sighed before walking out the classroom. He knew that he asked Liam to get to the bottom of what's going to with Louis but he just have this feeling in his stomach.

Jealously?

Yep that's exactly what he felt and he didn't understand why, because Liam wasn't gay for one. Two Louis' wouldn't out with Liam right? Harry always thought that he and Louis had a deeper friendship than anybody else and it kind of made him feel special. As he went to his locker these thoughts circled in his head, what if Louis ended up falling in love with Liam? No No he wouldn't do that, besides Louis was in a relationship anyway so he wouldn't be thinking about dating other people.

Which meant that Louis would never fall for him. Well only if he breaks up with Casey...but that's another story. He was walking out to the parking lot when he realized something. Liam was probably just checking up on Louis, he might just wanted to know what was going on with him and Casey.

"Yeah Yeah that's probably it." Harry said to himself.

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy Harry." Niall said as he jumped on Harry's back.

"Ugh Niall what th—get off me." he laughed. Niall giggled before he shifted around and ended up in the curly haired boys arms.

"What's got you so hyped?" Harry asked.

Niall gave a bright smile, "Zayn's taking me out to eat." he said excitedly.

"Ah I see so where is he?" Harry asked.

Niall shrugged, "I have n**-**"Niall there you are." Zayn said as ran up to the two.

"Looking for a lost leprechaun." Harry joked as he dumped the blond into Zayn's arms.

"Niall I told you wait I was going to be right back." Zayn sighed. Niall wrapped his arms around the others neck. "You were taking to long so I decided to go and bother Harry." he huffed.

Zayn just shook his head as he carefully set Niall back on the ground. "Alright come one our were gonna be late." he said as he grabbed the blondes hand. Niall gave a quick bye before he was dragged on by Zayn. Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his curls, he envied Niall and Zayn's relationship..a lot. He wanted that to be him and Louis, he wanted it so bad but Casey was like a huge brick wall in between them. He prayed and hope that something will happen with Casey and Louis, maybe they'll break up.

* * *

Louis felt bad because Harry really looked like had something to say to him. But them Liam came out of nowhere and wanted to talk to him. He gave a small smile and quick bye before Liam pulled him out the classroom. That what was about ten minutes ago, and now they were sitting out on one of the benches outside. Louis was sitting down opposite of Liam, wringing his fingers in his sweater. Louis knew exactly why Liam wanted to talk to him, besides Harry, Liam is the only person that could see right through him.

He could feel Liam's brown eyes boring at him, waiting for Louis to explain. "Louis he tried to choke you didn't he." Liam said, it was meant to be a question but Louis knew that Liam was stating the obvious.

Louis looked up to, "What makes you say that?" he asked quietly. Liam sighed before coming around to sit next to Louis.

"Lou that was the turtleneck I got you for Christmas last year and you swore that you'd never wear it." he said. Louis turned his head so Liam couldn't see his face, tears welling up in his eyes. He worried his lip as he rubbed at his arm.

"He did didn't he?" Liam whispered.

Louis was shaking by now, "Y...yesterday and in the stairwell today." Louis said as he slowly turned back around. Liam instantly put an arm over the boys shoulder for comfort. "Over what?" Liam asked. Louis sighed before wiping at his eyes in frustration, "Yesterday he mad that I caught an attitude with him." Louis explained. "And today...I...t...told him that I wanted to break up...a...and he got mad.

Louis tried so hard to hold the tears in but he just couldn't. He buried his face into Liam's shoulder his tears wetting the shirt the other boy had on. Liam felt his own eyes water a bit, Louis was in so much pain and he wasn't sure how long the boy would last. "Louis this has to stop." Liam said after awhile.

Louis furiously shook his head, "But look what he did to me Liam!" he cried, "I can't break up with him." he shouted. Liam looked off to the side for minute to take a breath, he needed to calm his own self down before trying to calm Louis down. He couldn't bare to see his friend in so much despair, seeing him like this was almost bringing him to tears.

"This has to stop Louis if you can't handle it than I will, or do you want Harry to get in this to?" Liam asked as he turned back around.

Louis frantically shook his head back and forth, his eyes wide with fear. "No you can not under _any _circumstances tell Harry." he cried. Liam actually jumped at the sudden outburst from the other boy. He sighed, he knew that telling Harry would probably be best because he knew Louis better than anybody. Plus he was the whole reason why Liam was so hell-bent on figuring out why Louis has been acting the way he is these past months. However Harry won't take it well if he finds out what's been happening to Louis.

He rubbed a hand over his face," Alright I won't tell but I don't want you living with him anymore." Liam said as he stood up from his seat. Louis stared up at him with watery eyes, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that you are going to pack your things and stay with me for now on." he stated. Louis opened his mouth to object but Liam held a hand up. "Isn't it time for him to go visit his brother anyway?" Liam questioned.

Louis perked up, "Yah...I think he's leaves tomorrow night." he said. Liam smiled at this, "So just pack your stuff up now and just stash it somewhere until tomorrow and then I'll come and pick you up." he said. Louis thought about this for a minute, he had totally forgot that Casey leaves every so often to go visit his older brother whose been...put away. Louis tried to get Casey to tell him why exactly his brother was placed there, but all he could get out of the boy was that his brother had some serious anger issues. But other than that, it _would _be easy to just pack his stuff up tonight because it's Monday so Casey probably won't be back till six or even later. The more he thought about it the more it sounded like a good plan.

"Okay I'll do but please don't tell Harry." Louis said. Liam stared down at his friend and shook his head before holding out a hand. Louis took it and stood up from the bench a confused look settled on his face.

"Louis you need to tell Harry." Liam said simply. Louis started shaking his head but Liam continued, "I don't know if you noticed but he's been really worried about you...hell all of us are worried about you Louis and I know you don't want us to but you just can't shy away from us when you need us the most."

Louis stubbornly wiped at his eyes, "I know Liam but I don't want Harry involved at all, because of Casey sees me with him...**-**" Louis' sentence trailed off as he looked off to the side and Liam had a good gist of what the boy was going to say. That explained why he didn't stop to say hi after first period when they past in the hallway.

Liam smiled before giving Louis a hug, "Don't worry everything will be alright okay?" he whispered.

Louis only nodded his head, he knew that Liam was trying to help. But telling him that everything will be okay is a bit cliche, usually things like this never end well. However Louis will try to look on the bright side of things and hopefully it will turn on good.

* * *

It was two hours later that Louis finally got most if his stuff into some bags and stashed under the bed. He was sitting down on the couch with a cup of tea with his lyric sheets in front of him. He really wish Niall was here so he could play his guitar and practice the song a bit, but he had to settle for humming.

However his humming stopped when heard the front door open, a slew of curses following it. Louis tensed as he watch Casey saunter into the living room with a smirk on his face. He tried to act like he didn't see the other boy at all and went back to music. Suddenly the papers he had in hands were snatched away from him, Louis looked up irritated.

"Do look at me like that Tommo." Casey stated waving a finger in Louis' face. Louis refrained from pushing himself into the couch, hoping that Casey wouldn't do anything. Louis waited for the other boy to do something, but when he didn't he hesitantly look up. Casey frowned before raising a hand to touch Louis' cheek, said boy flinched slightly.

"Why do you always flinch away from me?" Casey asked, a look of complete sorrow on his face. Louis' mouth fell open a bit, was Casey seriously asking that question? Has he gone completely mad, he was going to voice this but Casey was playing with the end of his shirt.

"Take you sweater off." he said softly. Louis didn't hesitate to do what the other boy told him. He learned very quickly that if you didn't listen to Casey then things will get ugly. So he put his pencil down on the coffee table and slipped his sweater over his head. Louis let the sweater fall to the floor, then looked back up to Casey. The boy was staring at his neck and he could already feel the tears welling in his eyes...he hated it when Casey did this.

"I'm sorry Louis." he whispered as he touched the bruises on Louis' neck. Casey bit his lip as his hands trailed from my throat and down to my wrapped arm. He looked back up at Louis, "Let me love you." he said as he pushed Louis down on the couch. Louis stared up at Casey, trying to figure out why he was having butterflies in his stomach. His breath hitched when he felt the other boys lips ghost over his, he waited for but nothing happened.

He felt Casey smile a little before rubbing his nose against Louis' own. Louis couldn't help it as he rubbed back; this is what made him fall in love with Casey. The little sweet things that Casey used to do is what got to Louis the most. It would be anything; Casey would come all the way to his dorm to bring roses, or drive him to his classes, and on date nights it was just perfect. But then everything went down hill four weeks after they've been together. Louis wasn't really sure what caused Casey to get distant, and then violent, but on days like this he just couldn't..."You know I have to leave tomorrow night right?" Casey asked suddenly. Louis nodded his head yes, getting the feeling that he would be so sore tomorrow.

"Louis." Casey drawled as the boys hand dipped into Louis' pants. "I love you." he whispered.

Louis looked up and with a sigh he...whispered the words back.

* * *

Haaa like I said before I'm known for cliffhangers and be so prepared for the next chapter because it's not gonna be pretty, but it will end sweetly. Thank you for all you guys reviewing and following and favoring I love you all! Please keep it up, helps with the motivation to get off my lazy ass and type the rest of this story.

Review! c:

Love U Ulquiorra


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the review's you guys. C:

* * *

It was Tuesday morning when Harry woke up to Liam poking him in the cheek telling him to wake up and get ready for school. Harry really hated mornings and he really hated school, but nonetheless he got up and went to take a shower. After doing that he walked out the room to see Liam with a plate of food in his hands.

He smiled, "What would I do without you." he sighed as he sat down at the table. Liam laughed before taking a seat opposite of him. "Die probably." he joked.

Harry chuckled before digging into his food, "So what did you and Louis talk about after you so rudely interrupted me yesterday?" Harry asked.

Liam shrugged, "Nothing much just asked him about some songs." he said simply as he took the now empty plates to the sink. Harry leaned back in the chair and narrowed his eyes at Liam knowing dull well that that wasn't the case. "Liam what's going on with Louis...like seriously and I know it has to do with that bloke Casey." he said.

Liam turned around with small frown on his lips, "Don't worry Louis will be fine trust me." he said as he gave a pat to Harry's shoulder. "Now come on we can't be late to class." he said as he walked out the kitchen.

Harry sighed and decided to call Louis and ask him if he was alright. He casually walked back to his room phone up to his ear as he looked for his book-bag. The moment he found it was the moment Louis answered the phone a little breathless.

"Ha...stop I'm on the pho**—**Hello?" Louis said.

Harry took a second to answer, "Uh hey Lou." Harry said said. Harry heard some shuffling before he heard a door slam shut. "Louis are you okay?" Harry asked a bit urgently.

"Sorry um yah I'm fine I was just walking out the apartment actually." Louis said. Harry frowned, "Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No um Casey is taking me today." Louis answered. Harry felt a wave a jealously hit him full force, he knew that he didn't like Casey. But hearing things like this irritates the fuck out him because he knew that Casey didn't give a damn about Louis. Harry is the one who knew Louis best, what was good for him, how to care for him, how to _love _him. And ever since Louis started dating Casey, Harry always had a feeling that Casey was an asshole a complete and utter douche. But for some reason Louis has seen this so called 'sweet' side of the boy.

"Hellloooo!" Louis was yelling into the phone by now because Harry was definitely not paying attention.

"Um what sorry." Harry replied. He heard Louis laugh into the phone lightly. Harry could already feel the butterflies corrupt inside his stomach at the sound. "Your such a spazz Haz." Louis said lightly. Harry felt a smile form on his lips, he loved he and Louis could have an easy and nice conversation like this.

Suddenly there was some loud shouting before Louis said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone. Harry pulled the phone away form his ear and looked at...did Louis just seriously hang up on him? Sighing he pocketed his phone slung his book-bag over his shoulder and walked out the room and into the living room.

"Ready Harry?" Liam asked with a sweet smile, keys in his hands. Harry gave a wary smile back and headed for the door, but Liam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Harry eyed Liam from the corner of his eyes, "Nothing just I called Louis and he didn't answer is all." Harry lied.

Liam gave a firm pat on the back, "Don't worry mate we'll see him in school...I swear the two of you..."Liam sentenced trailed off as he saw the look on Harry's face. "Well come on." he said as he made his way out the door.

* * *

Casey was in a really good mood today and Louis was pretty sure why. His arse was so sore right now he couldn't even sleep last night. Casey had fucked him nice and hard on the couch and then again in there room. Louis was happy and a little upset at the fact that Casey could swoon him with sweet words all the time. He felt stupid for letting it get to him but he couldn't help it because Casey wasn't always so violent. He was happy because a happy Casey meant no fights, and no fights meant that Louis won't end up with another bruise.

He was eating some toast when he got a call from Harry, and his heart fluttered a bit. He always gets antsy and nervous. Just then Casey walked in and wrapped his arms around Louis' shoulders. He eyed the boy from the corner of his eyes and smiled a little. Casey started biting his ear when he picked up the phone.

He tried to shimmy his way out of Casey hold but than the boy started tickling his sides, making him laugh. He answered the phone in fits of laughter, Harry's voice flittered through the phone. Pushing Casey off him slightly he picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. He saw Casey get that look in his eyes and Louis pointedly looked at the clock.

"I'll drive ya." Casey smiled as he walked off to get his keys. Louis smiled a bit before walking toward the door.

"Louis you okay?" Harry asked. Louis caught his breath before answering him,"Sorry um yah I'm fine I was just walking out the apartment actually." Louis said.

"Do you need a ride?" Harry asked. And Louis had to stop walking to the car for a minute because Harry sounded so hopeful, but Casey was taking him today. And it was really rare for Casey to do something like that because he usually pics up his other friends on the way to campus. So with a heavy heart he had to tell Harry no.

"No um Casey is taking me today." Louis said quietly. He heard the phone go silent for a while and he wondered if Harry hung the phone up on him. "Hellloooo?" Louis said obnoxiously loud. There was more silence before, "Um what sorry." Harry mumbled.

Louis laughed, Harry could be so simple-minded, "Your such a spazz Haz." he chuckled. He heard Harry laugh to, smiling Louis turned to the door to see Casey will a frown on the face. Louis' smile slowly slipped from his face as he turned back around quickly, he gave a quick bye to Harry he slid the phone off.

"Who was that?" Casey asked as he shut the front door clothes. Louis gave weary smile, "Just Liam.." Louis said as he looked off to the side.

Casey walked up to him and snatched the phone from Louis' hand. Louis already felt the fear curling inside him, he knew for a fact that Casey was going to do something when he found out. He was trying to make sure not say Harry's name outside, but that last part just slipped out. Louis flinched when Casey looked back up to him, he was pushed against the car; Casey's hands yanking his hair making Louis' fall back.

"What the fuck did I tell you about that bloke!" he hissed in Louis' ear. Louis just squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the rage in the other boys eyes. The grip in his hair tightened, "Answer me!"

"I...I'm sorry he just called an**-**"That's not the point when I tell you to do something I expect you to _do _it." Casey growled.

Louis nodded his frantically just wishing that Casey would let go of his head. The grip loosened in his hair, but then Casey slammed his knee into Louis' stomach. "Now I'll let you walk to school and think about what you did." he hissed before shoving Louis off the car. Louis was to busy holding his stomach to pay attention to the squealing of the tires that teared down the road.

Louis sank down the ground curling up into a ball as he tried to fight the on coming tears. He could faintly hear his phone going off somewhere in the background on the grass. Completely ignoring the phone he slowly snatched it up and got back to his feet, wincing a bit. Once up he started his walk to campus...very...very slowly. On the way there he was hoping that Zayn would come out nowhere like he did yesterday and give him a ride.

He didn't

* * *

"Seriously has anyone seen Louis?" Niall asked from where the four boys sat in the music room. Liam looked at the Irish boy and shrugged his shoulders. He looked off to the side to see Harry biting his bottom lip, his left foot bouncing up and down in nervousness. He could tell that the curly haired boy was getting anxious because Louis was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Louis was the one to to ask everybody to meet in the music room the next day in the first place...so where the fuck was he?

"I bet you this has to do something with Casey." Harry growled as he so happened to catch a glimpse of the boy walking by the door. Leaping out of his chair he briskly walked out the room to catch up with the him.

"Where the hell is Louis?" Harry growled as he pushed Casey against some lockers.

"Harry you need to calm down." Zayn called as the rest of the group of boys followed him out the room.

Harry didn't bat an eye at the boys, "Not until this bastard tells me where Louis is...and don't lie because he told me that you were taking him this morning." Harry stated. Casey looked at Harry with anger filled eyes he shoved the curly haired boy off him.

"Louis isn't your business." he said and Harry nearly lost it. He lunged forward but Niall and Zayn was holding him back.

"Louis _is _ my business you selfless prick where the fuck is he!" Harry shouted as he struggled in the other boys grips. "Let me go...I swear to God if does**-**"...Harry."

Everybody turned to see Louis completely and utterly soaked in rain. Liam was the first one to approach him, his eyes saying everything; Louis just muttered a later before looking over at Harry.

"Don't blame him Harry I decided to walk to today...didn't know that it'd start raining." Louis lied with a sheepish grin. Harry's eyes softened at the look that Louis had, feeling sorry for the lad. Zayn and Niall let him ago and Harry hurriedly walked over to Louis. He gave the soaking wet boy a huge hug before wiping the raindrops form Louis' slightly red cheeks.

"Are you okay." Harry asked. Louis nodded his head his eyes trailing to the floor, "Do you by any chance have extra clothes." he asked.

Harry smiled before grabbing his hand, "Yep it's my locker." he said. He gave a quick bye to the other three boys and gave one menacing glare to Casey before walking towards the stairwell. Liam watched Casey from the corner of his eyes and noticed that the boy was boiling over with anger as he stared at Harry.

He watched the boy huffed before walking back down the hallway, passing them without a sideways glance.

"I really don't like him." Niall said suddenly as he watched Casey's back disappear around the corner. His brows were pushed together and his mouth was twisted into a frown. Liam couldn't help but notice how Zayn was staring at the blonde with this complete adoring look on his face...rolling his eyes he scratched the back of his head.

"Why did Louis get with him anyway?" Zayn asked. Niall looked at him curiously, "That's a really good question...I always thought that he'd end up with Harry." he said. Liam smiled a bit, at least he wasn't the only person who thought that those to should be together. Sighing he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"What do you think Liam?" Niall asked.

Liam shrugged his shoulders because honestly he was pretty sure that those two were made from each other. But between Harry's stubbornness to actually tell Louis about how he feels for the boy and Louis being insecure and a little shy and we can't forget about Casey...it's just not gonna happen.

"I think we should get to class." Liam said, his thoughts circling in his head. Niall huffed before slugging a arm over Liam's shoulder. "We have plenty of time to get to**—**The bell rung loudly cutting Niall's sentence off.

"Dammit!" He yelled, he said a quick bye to Liam and gave Zayn a peck on the lips before speeding off to class...which was on the other side of campus.

Liam chuckled not the slightest worried of being late since his teachers all love him, "How do you deal with all that energy?" he asked Zayn.

The tan boy smiled wolfishly, "I just fuck it out of him." he said simply.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that." Liam said.

* * *

Really Sorry for being all late. Um I re-read most of this but not all of it because I'm really sleepy so excuse the any errors for now promise to go back and fix them. Um thank you for all the reviews and prepare yourselves for the next chapter because it's going to be filled with drama!

Review!

Love U Ulquiorra


	7. Authors Note :D

A/N: Hey you guys just a little update I guess I totally forgot to put this at the end of the last chapter in the authors note. Uh I have a tumblr...Why? Because my beta has been nagging me to 'promote' this story a little more sooo yah um follow me I guess lol, I take prompts so if yah got any ideas drop a line and I'll definitely type it up for you. I ship Larry (obviously) Niam and Ziall.

Oh and um the guest who just reviewed like 50 times I don't know who you are (Casey I believe) but make an account so I can thank you properly because I just checked my email and it was just reviews back to back. And if you do make one PM me c:

Tumblr link on my profile c;

Erm that's all for now, update will either be tomorrow or Thursday

Love U Ulquiorra


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ay there was a bunch of Reviews on that last chapter and I really really appreciate it. Like I was surprised that I got that much so thank you so much.

* * *

Louis was just turning the corning to campus when it started to pour. He stopped and looked at the sky in disbelief like he couldn't believe that it was actually raining right now. He sighed before clutching onto his bag tighter and stalked towards the entrance. Once inside he suddenly remembered that he told the boys to meet him in the music room to go over some more lyrics. Sighing again he went to his locker first to get some books and then headed to the stairwell.

He was bit shocked when he opened the door to see Casey up against the lockers. Harry had the front of the boys shirt all balled up into his fist. Louis could tell that Harry was seriously angry because his face was pinched in rage.

"Where the hell is Louis?" He heard Harry yell. Louis could hear Zayn from down the hallway, telling Harry that he needed to calm down. Then Harry said something about Casey not telling him where he was. Some others things were said before Louis saw Harry lunge forward at Casey spouting a lot words.

"Harry." Louis called urgently, he really didn't want the curly haired boy to get hurt on his account. He saw Liam out the corner of his eyes and mouthed the word 'later' in his direction. Harry however still looked mad as hell. "Don't blame him Harry I decided to walk to today...didn't know that it'd start raining." Louis lied. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the softened look Harry gave him; his heart nearly stopped when the boy walked over and gave him a huge hug.

Blushing a bit, "Do you by any chance have extra clothes?" Louis asked sheepishly. Harry smiled and grabbed Louis' hand, "Yep it's in my locker." he stated.

Louis couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face but it quickly vanished when he saw the look on Casey's face. He adverted his gaze to Harry's arm...which lead to his hand...which was holding his. Louis was pretty sure he could die in peace now.

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the locker room and change into Harry's clothes. He wasn't very surprised that Harry had extra stuff, he always told people you never know when you might need them. So now Louis stood with Harry's black jeans, a bit to big red polo shirt and his comfy navy blue hoodie. Louis stepped out of the stall and wearily stared up at Harry, who was completely gaping at him.

"W...What?" Louis blushed. Harry smirked a bit, "You look damned good in my clothes." he muttered as he stepped closer to Louis. Louis felt his heart beat a little faster as he watch Harry close in on him, there faces inches apart. Harry trailed a finger down Louis' red cheek, his green eyes coming up to meet with blue ones. Louis' mind was going fizzy and all he could think about was Harry's red lips. He leaned in forward just a bit and he could smell the mint from Harry's toothpaste.

They were so close but then**-**"Louisss answer your phonnneeee comme on you gooott a texxxtt"

Louis' phone rang obnoxiously loud, Niall's ring tone blaring throughout the locker room. Louis saw Harry take a step back and he sighed, taking his phone out his bag he read the text.

To:Louis

Better get your arse in class teachs is looking for you.~

Louis rolled his eyes before texting back telling Niall that he'd be there soon. He pocketed his phone and looked back up to Harry whose was staring right at him. Louis cleared his throat suddenly embarrassed by the almost kiss they were about to share. "Um...I guess I'll see yah later yeah?" Louis said softly. He started to make his way out the room when Harry grabbed his wrist to pull him back.

"Louis I**—**Harry started to say as walked closer to me, a hand caressed Louis' cheek and the boy started to panic. Casey's threats rang in his head and he violently snatched himself from Harry's grip. Louis saw the hurt look that flashed in Harry's green eyes and he instantly felt bad.

"I gotta get to class I'll see you around Haz." Louis said quickly before making a hasty retreat out the locker room. The boy couldn't get his heart rate to slow down to save his life. That was the second time Harry tried to kiss, and he was going to let it happen. Oh how Louis wished that he was single, but it wouldn't matter because Harry wouldn't date him.

But he did initiate something...twice so he must have some feeling for Louis right? Louis shook his head, it really didn't matter because he had Casey...but he was leaving him today so technically he is single. He sighed...why can't life just give him a break he thought as he walked into class.

"Mr. Tomlinson so glad for you to join us today." The teacher huffed as Louis shuffled in the room. "Care to tell me where you've been." he asked. Louis walked over at took his seat, "Uh I had to change clothes...got a caught in the rain hope you didn't mind." he said, that last part with a bit of an attitude.

He saw the teacher narrow his eyes at him, "Well I guess you wouldn't mind serving a detention then." he quipped. Louis was about to open his mouth to retort but a hard kick from the chair behind him made him shut it.

"Don't dig yourself deeper Lou." Niall whispered. Louis huffed before crossing his arms over his chest. Today was not his day at all, from getting yelled at by Casey, getting soaked in the rain and getting a detention it was just...something was out to get him. The teacher started to drown on about numbers and equal signs so Louis ultimately tuned him out and snuggled into Harry's hoodie. He sighed before bellowing his head into his arms, the smell of Harry attacking his nose. Well at least one thing good happened today, he got to wear Harry's clothes.

* * *

It was finally after school when Harry walked and the rest of the guys walked out of the music room. They all chatted about the on coming talent show and how excited they were. Harry noticed that Louis had been kind of quiet the whole period, and his singing was a bit off...a little raspy if that. He was a bit worried that Louis would end up sick since he ended up walking to school in the rain.

However he couldn't help but smirk a bit when Louis had to put on his clothes. Like he said before he looked damned nice in them, those black jeans fit his ass perfectly and the shirt he was wearing was like a second skin on him. He was walking behind Louis when he suddenly turned to head down a hallway.

"Uh Lou where ya going mate?" Harry asked. The whole group stopped and looked over at Louis, his face pinched in frustration.

"I got a detention for being late." Louis mumbled. Niall started to laugh, "No you got in trouble for being a smartass." he chuckled.

The boys chuckled because Louis really does have a sassy streak in him. He wasn't afraid to say something smart to anybody, including a teacher. Harry raised an eyebrow at Louis, "That tongue of yours is going to get you in trouble one day." he said. Louis flushed red before huffing, "Wasn't might fault that I had to walk in the freaking rain." He grumbled.

"I can wait and give a ride." Zayn offered but Louis shook his head, "Aren't you taking Niall out today again?" he asked.

Zayn turned to the blonde who had his arms crossed, the tan boy laughed, "I totally forgot...sorry." he said sheepishly. Niall face was starting to go a little red and Harry could tell that he was sensing a fight coming on.

"How about we wait, Harry and I drove here together so we wouldn't mind waiting...right Harry?" Liam asked looking over at his curly haired friend. Harry smiled, "Yah sure it's not a problem...so you should probably get going before you get in more trouble." he said.

Louis gave a faint smile before continuing down the hallway giving the boys a wave before rounding the corner. The second Louis was out of sight the smile he had on his face slipped off. "I think he's sick."Harry stated.

"Yah I thought that to he took a lot of water breaks than usual today." Liam mused. Harry sighed, "Well I guess we can wait in the library." he said. Liam nodded his head before adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"Well Niall we'll catc**-**"Where did they go?" Liam asked looking around for the other two boys.

Harry looked behind him, "Where did those two go?" Harry mimicked. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the inside the music room. Liam looked at Harry and the boy shook his head with a smirk on his face. He knew good and well that Niall and Zayn are probably snogging in there because anytime they start to fight it always ends up...well a little messy you could say.

Harry saw Liam walk towards the door but Harry stopped him. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." was all he said before heading down the hallway to the library. Liam wasn't going to heed Harry's warning until he heard a loud moan come from behind the door; blushing he looked back over to Harry.

"Wait up mate!" he called.

* * *

Louis was sitting in this chair for hour now and he was getting really irritated. If isn't for the that fact that he was here then it was the awful headache he was developing. He already knew that he was sick he could already feel the chills running though his body. His ear perked when the teacher walked in, telling Louis that he could leave.

_Finally _he thought as he grabbed his stuff. He gave a tight smile to the teacher before walking out the classroom. Pulling his phone out he had the full intentions of calling Harry and telling him that his detention was over. However he dropped it when he ran into someones back, "Oh Tommo I was just looking for you." Casey smiled as he picked Louis' phone up off the floor.

"Who were you about to call?" Casey asked. Louis tensed and snatched his phone out the other boy hand, his eyes trailed to the floor.

"Um I was calling Liam to ask if he could take me home." Louis lied. Casey's smiled slipped off his face, and Louis could already tell that Casey was mad.

"Why would you call him when I was here...we live together Louis." he said his jaw clenched.

Louis fiddled with his thumbs, "Didn't you have to stay late because if football?" he asked. Casey blushed a little and Louis was bit taken aback.

"It got canceled so I hung around when I saw you." Casey said. Louis tried not to gape at Casey right now, because he couldn't believe the words that was coming out of his mouth. He nervously looked up at saw that Casey was staring dead at him.

"Well come on I want to take you out before I have to leave." Casey then said as he started to walk to the entrance. Louis trailed behind him texting Harry that Casey was going to take him home and also telling him sorry for wasting there time.

_From Liam:_

_To Louis: Are you sure Lou...Harry is pretty livid right now._

Louis felt guilt rise in him...the last thing he wanted to do was make Harry angry. Sighing a bit he stopped for a minute to get his thoughts together.

_To Liam:_

_From Louis: Yeah don't worry about me okay...um and the whole moving out thing..don't worry about that either okay?_

Louis knew that Liam would be mad about this but he couldn't help but feel that Casey has changed. I mean he couldn't remember the last time the boy actually stayed around for _him..._to take _him _home. Also for the fact that he's taking Louis out to, is a bonus, he just had a good feeling about it.

_Or maybe it was the headache he had._

_To Louis:_

_From Liam: Louis we had a deal you can't seriously stay with him...think about this. Harry is really worried about you and for the fact that he and Harry almost go in fight earlier on today...what are yo thinking?_

Louis now felt really bad because he did promise Liam that he'd do something about it. He took in shaky breath before texting Liam back.

_To Liam:_

_From Louis: Liam don't worry I still have my bags packed if something happens I'll call you I promise._

Not a second later that Liam replied, _Promise? _ He asked. _Promise _Louis replied quickly. "Louis let's going it's bloody cold out here." Casey called from his car. Louis sneezed before making his way towards the car and getting in.

(A/N:Hmm I was going to end the chapter here, but since I went over my update plans I decided to stretch it out a bit. I think you guys suffered enough lol)

_Couple of Hours Later_

Liam couldn't believe what Louis was doing, I mean he said that he would call if something went wrong. However something was prickling at the back of his neck, telling him that something was going to go wrong...like always. He was now driving over to Nandos to get some food with Harry who was very upset right now. He still didn't know about Louis moving with them...well was moving in with them. The only thing that Liam told Harry was that Casey was taking Louis home and that really didn't sit well with the curly haired boy.

"He'll be fine okay Harry don't worry." Liam said a little unsure himself. He saw Harry give a curt nod before turning to face the window and Liam sighed. They came to a stop light...and that's when he got the call.

* * *

Oh the suspense in it all...I know I'm evil but suspense is what keeps readers...well reading right? So shit is going to get real in the next chapter and finally some Larry mixed up in there. I hoped you guys likey this chapter as much as I liked typing it.

Uh to Guest: Casey? I believe, bro thanks for all the reviews last week I think it was. Your friggin amazing. I mean I love _**all **_reviewers but then there's always that one person that reviews back to back like blowing my email up and I love it so thank you!

Review! c: makes me update faster. Oh and there is this Gif on Tumblr and I have watched it like a million times and I know its not really Harry and Louis but my imagination is just making me fantasize that is them, check it out and if doesn't work on here than it'll be on my profile.

post/28976659463/letsstayupallnialler-enjoy-why-must-it-stop

Love U Ulquiorra Might end up changing this so If I do don't freak c: If I do its going to be

(Love U Stylinson) this.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Ah don't kill me my computer hates me and wouldn't work...so that's my excuse.

* * *

Harry saw the look of complete horror on his face as he answered his phone. He instantly turned to him a bit worried because when Liam get's that look on his face you know something serious just happened. Harry tensed at the first thing Liam said...

"Lou I can't understand you want happened?" Liam stated calmly. The atmosphere in the car quickly changed the tension was so thick you could cut it.

"Where are you Louis?" Liam asked. Harry was getting anxious, "Liam whats going on...what's wrong with Louis." Harry cried as he grabbed for the phone. Liam tried to stop him but Harry was to quick

"Lou..what's happened...are you okay?" Harry asked frantically. By now people were honking behind us to go since the light turned green, but this was a more bigger situation.

"...H...az."

"Louis!"

"Get your ass back over here you think you can just leave me...I'll fucking ki**—**Harry looked at the phone in disbelief...Louis hung up.

"He hung up." Harry whispered as he looked at Liam, "Liam he hung up!" he cried. Liam didn't even say anything as he whipped the car around in a full u-turn, he fucking knew that something was going to happened. He should've stayed...he should've took Louis back home with him and Harry.

_Hmmm some time before all that_

Louis was patiently sitting on the couch waiting for Casey to get ready. He wasn't really sure where they were going but he didn't want the other boy to be angry. It wasn't all that surprising when Casey told Louis that he was taking him out, because usually they would do something 'fun' before Casey left. Although Louis was hungry and looking forward to go anywhere that had food, he really didn't feel like walking around. His head was still pounding and his throat felt pretty sure, and to make matters worse it was raining outside.

"Tommo have you seen my green shirt?" yelled from upstairs. Louis laughed a bit before yelling that it's probably somewhere on the floor in there room. It got really quiet all of sudden like one of those creepy scary movie kind of silent. Louis stood up silently and cautiously made his way to the stairs, "Uh Casey...did you find it?" Louis asked as he walked into the room.

Louis looked around the room and didn't see Casey anywhere. Then something caught his eyes that made his whole body freeze up in fear. There strewn across the floor was the bags that he had so carefully packed and stashed away under the bed. Louis slowly took a step back, scared out of his wits now because if Casey found the bags...then where the hell is he?

"So you were going to leave me after all?" Casey said as he stepped out the bathroom. Louis could feel the anger just roll of Casey in waves of rage. He was angry...beyond angry right now and Louis regretted not taking Liam offer. Casey slowly walked over to the bags that were lying on the floor and picked one up. He looked at Louis before throwing the bag at the window, the sheer force of it broke it completely. Louis jumped, he didn't expect that at all; he watched Casey throw his bags out the now broken window. He turned to Louis his face set into a deep scowl, "You are _not _leaving me Tommo." he stated.

He took one step towards Louis and the blue-eyed boy flew out the room. He made it as far as the end of the steps before he was slammed into the wall. A hand was around his throat and Louis couldn't help but have this feel of deja vu. He struggled in Casey's grip, it was much stronger than it was usually..._is he really trying to kill me _Louis thought to himself.

"I love you Louis why can't you see that?" Casey asked as he pressed his nose into Louis' neck, the other boys hands now trailing down Louis' lithe body. Louis flinched at every touch, he didn't like this...he didn't like this at all.

"Get off me please." Louis whimpered. Casey stopped his ministrations and looked Louis scare eye before punching him in the jaw. Louis fell to the floor cupping his bruised cheek, "You sure as hell didn't want me to get off yesterday." Casey growled as he picked Louis up off the floor by his shirt.

Louis whimpered when Casey held up his hand again, "Just look at you...just a scared little slut that's all you are and that's all you'll ever be." he hissed. Casey lifted his foot and dug the heel of his shoe into Louis' stomach, grinding it. "You know if you would just behave I wouldn't have to do this to you." Casey said simply.

Louis coughed before letting his own scowl adorn his face, "Behave...look at what your doing...to me." he wheezed. "What kin of fucking...boyfriend are you." he said. Louis could see Casey's eyes fill with rage but Louis didn't care he was at his breaking point. He shoved Casey's foot of his stomach and staggered to his feet, his head still pounding and every muscle in his body tense.

"I'm tired of your bullshit, you beat and call me names but yet you say you love me." Louis yelled, "Everything that comes out of your mouth is complete and utter bullshit and I fucking hate you Casey, I fucking hate you with a passion and yes I was going to leave you, I was going to leave you and go live with Harry while you were gone and I wasn't coming back." Louis all but screamed. Casey stood there in complete shock, surprised that Louis actually spoke back.

Louis was starting to feel faint now, "I...would rather...spend my time... with someone who would actually... love me." he said softly.

Casey growled low in his throat, "Oh yeah and who exactly would that be?" he questioned. Louis looked Casey in the eyes and smiled.

"Harry."

Louis saw it coming, he predicted that Casey would lunge forward and try to get at him. Louis took off to the bathroom and locked himself inside it. Trying to get his breaths to slow down he reached for phone and called Liam.

"Hello...Louis?"

Casey started to bang on the door making Louis panic even more. "Li...hur**—**Louis started to cough..**-**Ca...sey."

"Louis I can't understand you what happened?" Liam asked his voice was calm but it was laced with panic. Casey started to yell those hurtful things again and Louis couldn't control the sobs that was wrecking his body.

"Louis where are you?" Liam cried. Louis heard some noises before he heard Harry's deep voice over the phone.

"H...az." Louis whimpered just as the door was broken down by Casey. Louis felt the air rush out his stomach as Casey kicked him; his phone flying to the floor with a clatter.

"If your trying to leave your going out the same way those bags went ..." Casey growled as he dragged Louis out the bathroom. Louis then started to really panic after remembering how his bags ended up. They lived in a two story flat, considering the fact that Louis was a bit fragile and sick there was know way he was walking away from this without some broken bones.

Louis was grabbing for anything to slow his demise, when Casey tried to drag him back up the stairs he held on for dear life onto the banister. "Come on you little...**-**Louis didn't hear the rest of Casey's sentence because the front door was slammed open. Louis looked up to see Liam, his hair plastered to his head from the rain, his face set into a deep frown.

* * *

"L...Liam." Louis croaked he was going to ask where was Harry but he felt Casey's grip loosen; therefore making him fall and hitting his head on one of the steps.

"Where is he!" Harry yelled as he pushed passed Liam.

"Harry you need to get Louis." Liam said calmly. Harry's green eyes trailed to the staircase where he saw his boo on the floor.

"You fucking twat!" Harry growled as he lunged forward after Casey. The curly haired boy balled his fist and punched Casey straight in the face. They ended up on the floor in the living room rolling around and throwing punches. While Harry and Casey were having it out for each other Liam was busy trying to coax Louis back to consciousness but with no luck. Liam was starting to panic now because he could tell that Louis had fever, looking back over his shoulder he saw Harry kick Casey in the stomach.

"Harry we need to go like now." Liam said as he picked Louis up bridal style. Harry looked over to Liam and back to Casey who was on the floor. Harry took a calming breath before walking over and taking Louis form Liam's arms. He took his jacket off and covered Louis with as he walked out the door.

Liam started to follow but a hand wrapped around his ankle. The boy felt a streak of disgust go through him before bringing his other foot and slamming it into Casey's stomach. After doing that he crouched down so that he was face to face with Casey.

"Come near Louis again and I will make your life a living hell." Liam hissed before walking towards the front door and slamming it shut.

Once he got in the car he saw that Harry was in the backseat with Louis in his arms. Liam felt like this was his fault, he knew that Louis was in trouble and yet he didn't do anything to stop it. He started the car and headed to his and Harry's flat.

"I should've told you." Liam said softly as they came to another red lie. Harry looked up into the review mirror, his green eyes holding a bit of anger. "I knew what was going on...but Lou...he said he would handle it." Liam sniffed.

"Yeah because this obviously proves that he has it under control." Harry hissed back. Now Liam felt even worse, this wasn't supposed to happen. He practically let Louis get beat up...he knew and he didn't..."I'm sorry."

"No...do...on't apologize." Liam turned to look at Louis staring at him through lidded eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around the boy tighter. "Boo..." he whispered.

"No s'not Liam's...fault Haz...don't be angry at'em." Louis whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Harry sighed before looking at Liam's puppy dog face...now who can stay mad at that?

"Talk about it later, right now we need to get Lou's head checked out." Harry said. Liam nodded as he started to drive again, he picked up his phone and called Danielle. Since she wanted to be a nurse some day, Liam was pretty sure that she could help.

When they pulled into driveway Danielle's car was already there and she was patiently waiting on the porch. Harry carried Louis out the car and to the front door, "Oh my gosh what happened to him?" Danielle asked, giving Louis worried looks. Liam opened the door and ushered everyone, "We'll explain while you check him out." was all Liam said.

Only a couple minutes later was Louis all bandaged up and sleeping soundly in Harry's bed. Harry, Liam and Danielle were sitting around the bed waiting for Louis to come around again. While they were waiting Lima filled Danielle in on what happened to Louis and how they all ended up in this situation.

"I knew I didn't like that guy." Danielle said as she scrunched up her nose. Liam nodded his head in agreement as he looked at the fevered boy in the bed. Nobody deserved to be treated like this, especially with Louis...such a fragile person.

"I always thought that you to would be together?" Danielle suddenly said as she looked at Harry. Said boys face flamed in embarrassment as he looked at the girl incredulous. Liam laughed a little at Harry's expression.

"What don't give me that look, you've fancied Louis since high school." she said with a smile.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "No...I...well technically I'm**-**"Madly in love with him?" Liam finished. Harry looked at his friends and then his gaze settled on Louis; his best mate since middle school, the first time Harry seen him it was love at first sight. When high school rolled around Harry noticed everything about Louis now that they were grown up. How pretty his blue eyes were, his feminine yet lithe figure, his fluffy looking hair and his loud boisterous personality. Harry loved Louis, but he was to scared to tell him, he didn't want to ruined there friendship. Plus he didn't even know if Louis was even gay which made his situation even worse. However when they all started college Louis came out to everybody which shocked most of them.

Harry remembered Louis coming back into there dorm room one time with bruises all over him. This was freshman year he believed when people didn't take it kindly that Louis was gay. But somehow Harry thought that people would just get over shit like that since it was college but you know, theirs always that one douchebag. Anyway Louis was scared all the time which was weird for him, he was always paranoid about every little thing. And all Harry wanted to do was protect him from harm, and that's where Casey came in.

Louis was vulnerable, scared and insecure and Casey was the strong over-protective gay guy in the football team. Harry could've stopped them, he saw the look in Louis' eyes when Casey would come around. And how at ease Louis was just because he found another gay guy to be with, so of course it was natural that they started to date.

But looking at Louis' battered face and body he felt like this was his fault. Him and Liam...hell everybody who was friends with Louis had a bad feeling about Casey. But seeing the blue-eyed boy so happy nobody wanted to interfere, but if this was the outcome of it all...it wasn't worth it.

**-**"Harry...arry!"

Harry snapped out his thoughts of the past when Liam put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, tears welling up in his eyes, "Don't think for a minute that this your fault." Liam said softly. Harry started to shake his head.

"Your...not supposed to let the person you love get hurt." he said his voice hoarse; trying to hold a sob in.

"Harry it was your fault alright...it was Lou's decision to go out with Casey." Liam said, "And yes we kind of warned him but we all knew that we wanted to see him happy."

"So now that Casey is out of the picture...you can do that." Danielle piped up from where she stood next to Liam.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Harry asked as he looked at Louis. Danielle and Liam laughed at Harry's answer.

"Are you kidding?" Liam questioned. "If Louis doesn't like you back then the world must be coming to a end."

Harry sighed before running a hand through his curls, "Right.." he said a bit unsure.

Liam patted Harry's shoulder before looking over to Danielle, "I can still come over yeah?" he asked.

She nodded her head yes, "Your leaving?" Harry asked. Liam nodded his head, "Yah I'm pretty sure you want space to get your feelings all sorted out with Louis tomorrow, so I'll just stay with Dani for the night." he explained.

"Oh well okay I'll see you later than mate...and thanks." Harry said, getting up and hugging Liam.

"Don't worry about it curly." Liam said as he took Danielle's hand and walked towards the door.

Once they left Harry kicked off his shoes and crawled in the bed with Louis. His arms instantly bringing the boy close to him. His heart nearly lept out his chest when Louis turned his sleep and cuddled against Harry's chest. His arms curled by his own and his nose just barely touching Harry's shoulder.

Harry let a smile fill his face as he nuzzled his nose into Louis' hair, "I love you." he whispered.

Harry was pretty much asleep he wasn't sure but he thought he heard a 'I love you' but was already on the lines of slumber.

* * *

Hey okay I'll stop with the suspense moments...for now. From being threatened with cheese...no no _Lions _shaped like cheese lmao and being haunted for_ eternity_? I think you guys had had enough of my teasing so here we go. So I ended this one kind of soft...can you feel the Larry feels? There's more to come I promise.

Uh one thing I hate doing are info chapters, when the authors gives all the boring back history on the characters but I mean I know you got to _know _all that stuff to understand the story better sooo yeah that's the whole Harry spacing out and going back in time for a while...hate typing those but my beta thought I should go ahead and get it over with.

Anyway review, favor, follow!

Love U Stylinson told ya I'd change it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Reviews I thank you.

* * *

Louis was trying so hard not to cry his eyes out right now. Nobody was aware that he was awake but was just fake sleeping. He heard the entire conversation between Liam, Danielle and Harry and his heart was beating a mile a minute. The only thing he could think was that Harry was gay...he was _gay_. Oh happy day happy days, he couldn't believe his ears. Louis tried hard not to smile, his whole body was humming with anticipation. His luck has finally turned for the better and now lying here surrounded by the smell of Harry he felt incredible.

There was a bit silence before he felt the bed dip a little. Louis could feel the heat from Harry's body up against his own, the curly boys arms around his waist. Instinctively Louis turned around so that he was facing Harry, his eyes still closed; feigning sleep. Louis' heart skipped a beat when Harry nuzzled his nose into his hair, it nearly stopped when heard the faint 'I love you.' Louis opened his eyes just a bit and studied Harry's now sleeping face.

Smiling a bit to himself he whispered the words back.

In the morning he was jolted out of sleep by the nightmare he was having. Sitting up slightly he wiped the cold sweat that collected on his forehead. That dream was so vivid; Casey came back and got Harry...he kill him and made Louis watch. His whole body was shaking and he noticed that he was in the bed by himself.

_Oh no it's real...Harry's gone...what if last night was just a huge dream...oh god please no..._

Louis got off the bed so fast it made his head swim for a bit. Blinking he made his way to the door frantically looking back in forth in the hallway. Harry wasn't here, the flat was so quiet. He went into the living room and nobody not a soul was here. Louis began to panic, what if Casey did something to Harry for real. He did tell Louis to stay away from Harry and if he didn't listen then...

Louis backed himself up into the wall, his knees giving out. Sliding down until he was sitting he let the tears fall down his face. He brought his knees up to lay his head on them a sob bubbling up his throat. He couldn't believe this...no he refused to...he... "Louuuu I'm back!" Louis was to wrapped up in his little episode that he didn't even hear the door open nor did he hear Harry call his name.

* * *

"Louis I brought your favorite." Harry sang as he put all the bags on the table. Harry was just getting back from the store. He woke up early to check on Louis and the boy still had a slight fever. He was pretty sure that there wasn't any soup in the kitchen, or any medicine so he decided to get up and get some before Louis woke up.

So coming back into the flat he was pretty sure that Louis would be up by now. After setting all the things down on the table he walked back into the living to head to the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when heard the sobs coming from by the couches. Harry cautiously walked over, "Lou?" he questioned out-loud. When Louis' curled up body came into view Harry rushed over instantly.

"Boo what's wrong...are you sick?" Harry asked frantically as he put his arms around the boys shoulders.

Louis suddenly jerked out of his position, his teary blue eyes looked up at Harry in shock. Harry looked at him, confused as to why Louis was sitting down here on the floor crying his eyes out. "Lou wha—Harry didn't get a chance to say anything because Louis launched himself in the curly haired boys arms.

"I...I T...thought you left...I thought he got you." Louis cried as he held onto Harry's shirt for dear life.

Harry had no idea what was going on but first things first, he needed to calm Louis down before he gave himself a heart attack.

He threaded his fingers through Louis' fluffy hair, "Shh boo I'm not going anywhere...and who was going to get me?" he asked softly. Louis sniffled before looking up at Harry, the other boy flinched a bit. The bruises on Louis' face was bad, one on his left cheek, his lip cut and then the ones around his neck. Harry felt anger boil inside of him, how could anyone be so cruel...why would anyone want to hurt Louis.

"C...Casey..." Louis said quietly. Harry's brow furrowed, "Casey?" he asked.

"I...thought he came and got you...h...he said that if I...I ever came near y...you..he'd..-Louis was working himself up and Harry could tell. He quickly wiped the tears off Louis' face with the pad of his thumb, being mindful of the bruise on his face.

"Listen to me Louis Casey isn't coming back alright, he's gone your with me now." Harry said with a smile. Louis sniffled again before smiling himself as he looked Harry in his pretty green eyes, "So what did you bring me?" Louis asked.

Harry laughed, it was funny seeing Louis flip his attitude in a matter of seconds. This was how he should be, laughing, smiling, and fooling around, not sad, depressed, and crying all the time. Harry stood up pulling Louis up with him, "Gotcha some chicken soup, some medicine and some chocolate just because I was feeling generous." he said.

Louis giggled before sneezing, Harry noticed that the boy was still shaking. "How about you get cleaned up and I'll fix that soup for you, yeah?" Harry said. Louis nodded and bounded up the steps so he could go take a shower. While Harry made Louis his soup he thought about what he should do for the rest of the day. Louis was still sick and it was still raining outside, so going out for the day was out of the question. He sighed, maybe they could just sit around and watch a movie or something.

"Um Harry...?" Harry turned from the counter to look at Louis, a fond smile forming on his face. Louis was standing there in one of his own sweatshirts it was bit big on but it made him look cute. The sweatpants he had on were a little big to, just barely hanging off his small hips. "Harry?" Louis asked.

Harry couldn't help himself as he walked over and hugged Louis tightly. "So fucking adorable." he whispered. He felt Louis tense up before relaxing completely into the hug, "uh...thanks you?" he answered.

Harry laughed before letting Louis go and turned back to the counter. "Your soup is done and did you need something?" he asked.

Louis sat down at the island and fiddled with his thumbs, "Um did you buy anything for my...bruises they kind of hurt." he said, his finger tracing the ones around his neck. Harry slid the bowl of soup towards Louis and gave him a sympathetic look.

He rummaged through the bag and took out a jar, "Thought you'd ask that so after your done I'll rub some on."

Louis nodded his head as he began to go at his soup, being aware that Harry was watching him closely.

"Aren't you hungry?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head, "Ate before I left." he replied.

"Where's Liam...and does Niall and Zayn know about...-Harry noticed that Louis started to fidget in his chair, telling him that he was getting nervous. Harry leaned on the table and span the jar around, "Liam is at Danielle's for the day and yeah said they'd be here tomorrow to check on ya." Harry explained.

"Oh why not today?" Louis asked. Harry smiled, "Because we have the day to ourselves...you know to just relax." he said a bit uncertain. Louis caught on to this, knowing Harry for so long he could tell that something was bothering him.

"Something else you want to add to that?" Louis questioned his brows raised. Harry sighed before wiping a hand over his face, he knew he needed to talk to Louis about there relationship...or whatever they have but he was just scared. What if Louis didn't like him back? What if Lou was so scared that Casey would come back that he doesn't want a relationship because of him?

His eyes trailed to the living avoiding Louis' gaze, "Us pretty much...I mean where we stand I guess." Harry replied.

Louis stopped eating and stared Harry down, "Haz I-"No no will talk later...right now I want you to relax for now." Harry interrupted with a smile. He took the left over soup and put in the sink, after that he pulled Louis along to the living room.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Harry asked. Louis thought about it before shrugging his shoulders, not really caring what they watch.

Harry skimmed over the rack of movies they had, "How about Wall-E?" he asked. Louis yawned before nodded his head yes.

After putting the movie in Harry got up again to get the jar for Louis' bruises. "Might as well do this now or I'll forget." Harry explained as he uncapped the jar. He saw Louis make a face out the corner of his eyes, and he smiled wearily.

"The sooner I do it the sooner they'll heal." he said softly as he rubbed the gel on his fingers.

Louis huffed before turning towards Harry, "Hurry before the movie starts." he said quietly.

Harry grabbed Louis chin gently before bringing his finger up to his cheek and gently touching the bruise there; rubbing it in softly as he can. Harry started to feel bad when Louis began to flinch from his touch, he mumbled his apologies after he was done. "See that didn't take long." Harry said as he snuggled back into the couch.

"Yeah your not the one with his face all sticky." Louis muttered, relaxing into Harry's arms.

"Stop complaining, would you rather walk around with bruises all over your face." Harry commented.

Harry watched Louis open his mouth to retort but then closed it. Pouting he turned his attention to the movie not giving Harry the satisfaction of him being right. Harry chuckled lightly and tightened his arms around Louis waist, nuzzling his nose into fluffy brown hair.

Only about thirty minutes into the movie Harry felt Louis breaths even out and he realized that the other boy fell asleep. Smiling to himself he let his own body relax and snuggle deeper into the couch, his eyes slipping shut.

Louis woke up a two hours later, he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision. Sitting up he noticed that Harry wasn't in the room, he started to freak out just a bit. However the tension fell from his body when he heard Harry's voice coming from the patio. He got up and walked towards the sliding doors and stepped outside. He couldn't help but giggle a bit because Harry was sitting in one of the chairs sipping tea and singing parts of Little Things; just looking out into the backyard which was covered with snow. He couldn't help but notice how angelic Harry looked and he suddenly felt this flutter in his chest again.

Harry noticed him, "Ah so your awake sleeping beauty." Harry drawled as he patted his lap. Louis gave a shy smile before plopping his self down onto Harry's lap. The curly haired boy's arms wrapping around Louis' waist instantly.

"When did it start snowing?" Louis asked softly as he pressed his back to Harry's chest.

"Um about twenty minutes ago I believe." Harry's deep voice rumbled in Louis' ears, making him shudder.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked. Louis shook his head, holding the blanket he took with him from the couch tighter. Although he was warm from the blanket and Harry's body heat he just wanted an excuse for Harry to touch him.

"A little." Louis muttered. Harry smirked before adjusting Louis in his lap so that the other boy was lying on him. He moved his arms from Louis' waist and wrapped them around his shoulders. Harry rubbed his nose in Louis' neck, planting soft kisses, "Better?" he asked. Louis mumbled something, to far gone into Harry's kisses.

"Think this is a perfect time to talk." Harry muttered after a while. Louis shifted in Harry's hold so he could look up at him.

"Lou I'm going to be completely honest with you okay?" Harry said. Louis nodded his head, his nerves getting the best of him. His body starting to shake from what Harry was about to say to him. What if that 'I love you' from last night was all a dream, what if it was just his fever fucking with his mind. He waited patiently for Harry to keep speaking.

"I don't like you."

* * *

Well I'm really sorry for being late...school is a real bitch but however I finally got this chapter done with. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, appreciate it a whole lot. Erm not whole lot to say this week :P oh on un-related note anybody from SC, or GA going to 1D concert this summer? Cause I'm definitely going. Review!

Love U Stylinson


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: You guys are angels I swear to you. Review are amazing love you all.

* * *

Louis felt his heart stop...just completely stop no beat, no anything. He turned to face Harry the best he could in the other boys lap. His blue eyes with fear, disbelief and sadness, the only thing running through his head was _he doesn't like me, he doesn't like me. _His breathing picked up at the mere thought of this, oh God this couldn't be happening right now. Louis felt Harry's arms tightened around his shoulders making sure that there was no space between them.

"Calm down Lou don't get all worked up and let me finish." Harry said softly. Louis tried and took a shaky breath before relaxing once again in Harry's grip.

"Now as I was saying." Harry began, "I don't like you and the only reason why I don't is because im in love with you." He finished boldly.

Louis felt his breath hitch a bit…did Harry just….did he say…"L…Love…me?" Louis stuttered. Harry let out a breathless chuckle before smiling.

"Louis I've loved you for a long time but I just couldn't get the courage to tell you and then Casey came in and well you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that." he said. Louis scoffed before absently running his fingers over his neck.

"We all see how that ended." Louis whispered.

Harry's arms got tighter, if that was possible, "I know and I can't help but blame myself because if I would've told you sooner, Casey wouldn't have asked out." Harry said sadly. Louis felt anger boil inside him, Harry had no need to blame himself for this. He turned around in Harry's arms so that he was straddling the other.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Harry, it wasn't your fault that I went out with that arsehole." Louis stated. "If anything it's my fault….you Liam, Niall and Zayn all told me that Casey wasn't good for me and I didn't listen." He added.

Harry shook his head, "Louis—"Haz no listen I'd made mistakes I know that….but the one big mistake that I made is not telling you that I love you to." Louis said shyly his face flaming red. He cautiously looked up to meet green eyes over flowing with tears. "W….why are you crying?" Louis asked alarmed.

"B…because you feel the same way I just thought…-"Haz how can anybody not love you?" Louis interrupted. Harry smiled fondly at Louis before moving his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him impossibly close.

"Can you say it again…please?" Harry asked his lips so close to Louis that the blue eyes boy could feel Harry's breath against them.

Louis felt his own tears well up in his eyes, "I love you Harry." He said quietly. Louis felt his heart flutter for gods know how many times today when Harry brushed their lips together. He leaned in further running his hands through Harry's curly hair, his tongue running across Harry's bottom lip. Louis could feel Harry's lips parting slightly and he was so close to slipping his tongue in there when—

"Loueh, Loueh are okay I came here to save ya!"

Louis slowly broke away from Harry, hearing that familiar Irish accent flittering through the flat. He heard Harry sighed before gesturing for Louis to get up. "Thought you said that they'd be here tomorrow." Louis said as he pouted. Because honestly he would rather make out with Harry than listen to Niall and Zayn interrogate him on what happened.

"Yah I thought that to." Harry huffed and Louis guess that he was feeling the same way. They both made their way inside and Niall didn't hesitate to run over to Louis and give him a huge hug.

"Oh Loueh your safe when Liam called I was so concerned." Niall cried as pounded his fist against Louis chest lightly, little tears streaming down his face. Zayn tried to keep his concerned look on his face but with Niall be his over-dramatic self it was pretty hard. Harry hid a smile with his hand while Louis hugged Niall back telling him that he was fine.

"I'm okay Niall I promise every things fine now." Louis said as he eyed the other two. Niall broke the hug, "Are ya sure, because we actually saw the bloke on the way here." Niall stated. Louis felt fear seize his entire body.

"He was coming here?" Louis asked urgently. Zayn stepped and put a hand on Louis' shoulder, "No no we just _saw _on the way here….guess he was leaving to go somewhere." He explained. Louis sighed before giving Harry a wary look, "Well did Liam tell you the whole story." He asked quietly.

Zayn shifted his gaze to wall, "Just the gist of it but I kind of go the idea of what happened." He said.

"Yah and I took almost everything I had to not let Zayn chase after Casey when we saw him." Niall put in giving Zayn a look.

"Well I was mad as hell he can't just do shit like that and get away with it." Zayn cried, making the other three boys flinch.

"I'm pretty sure he got the beaten of his life." Niall said looking over to Harry who only scowled. Louis could feel the love and affection that his friends were giving off in waves. He walked over and hugged Zayn, "Thanks for the concern you guys but really im fine…other that some bruises." Louis explained.

"Well now that we're here…ya got anything to eat?" Niall said as he strolled to the kitchen.

Harry laughed and followed him as did Louis and Zayn, "Your always hungry Niall." Harry commented as he watched the blonde take out bread and some meat.

"Nu-huh s'not mah fau' me an' Zayn' wer'e gonna go ou' to et'." Niall said his mouth full of some chips.

Louis brows rose, "Oh yah you guys date night….I'm sorry." He said. Zayn sat down next to him at the island, "No no don't be sorry, we would rather check on you than eat out." He confirmed. Louis smiled, he could feel the love and affection the guys were giving off in waves. "Besides we would rather check on you than go out to eat." Zayn added. Louis watched Niall walk to the table with a sandwich in hand and a bowl of chips.

Harry sniggered, "I don't know about that." he said as he watched Niall stuff his face with some cookies. Louis and Zayn turned their heads to the blonde with frowns. "Hey I love Louis over food any day." He said… "Unless it's Nandos." He mumbled.

Louis grabbed a handful of chips and threw them at Niall, "Ya little twat." He cried amusingly. Harry and Zayn laughed as Niall cried that he was just joking.

"But seriously Lou I'm glad that your safe….now you can live happily ever after with prince Harreh!" the blond said. Louis' face colored at the comment and he looked over to Harry who was doing the same.

"Oh don't give us that look, you guys have been fancying each other forever." Niall said as he took his seat back.

"Yah and if it wasn't for all the sexual tension in here then it was you two snogging out on the patio." Zayn chirped with an amused smile.

"Ugh you guys are complete twats you know." Harry said as shook his head. Louis watched as the boys all just hung around and talked about this and that. It was nice to have this back again, because with Casey he really didn't get a chance to hang out with the guys as much as he would like. However now that he was out of his life he can do whatever he wants...and have Harry right by his side.

After a while Louis started to get sleepy and Harry could tell. "Alright guys I think we kept Louis up for too long." he said as he watch the boy nod off.

"Alright mates see you later." Called Zayn as he carried a half-asleep Niall on his back. Harry waved a goodbye and then turned his attention to Louis who had his chin in the palm of his hand. He carefully walked over and touched Louis' shoulder who jumped at the touch.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but I think you would like it better if you were in bed." Harry said. Louis mumbled something before holding out his arms in a baby manner. Smiling to himself Harry picked Louis up bridal style and carried him to the room.

"You're such a child Lou." Harry whispered as he gently put the boy down on the bed. He watch as Louis rolling up in the blankets muttering something under his breath. Harry took off his hoodie and laid down on the bed, "You gonna share some of those blanket?" he asked. Louis turned his head to stare Harry down and gave the boy a simple no. Harry stared in disbelief…..did he just…

"If you don't I'm going to tickle you." Harry said lowly into Louis' ear. He heard another mumbled 'no'.

Harry sighed before running his fingers down Louis' sides, making the boy giggle a bit. "Harry." Louis warned him. Harry didn't give Louis a chance to do anything before his fingers attacked Louis' stomach. Harry smirked as he watched Louis squirm around laughing so hard that tears were falling down his face. "Okay OKAY….take the blanket Hahaha Haz come on!" Louis cried. Harry was just going to continue until he saw something on Louis' arm.

He straddled the boy and pushed away the rest of the blanket that was covering Louis. "What's…..wrong?" Louis asked breathless. Harry didn't say anything, but he didn't push the arm of his sweatshirt up so that Louis' arm was showing.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked suddenly angry. Louis didn't say anything but Harry stared the boy down, wanting an answer.

"Did….did Casey do this?" Harry asked. Louis looked away but nodded his head yes. Harry grabbed Louis' arm and examined the burn mark there, it was from his elbow down to his wrist. He down again at Louis, "How?" he asked.

Louis fidgeted with sheets not making eye-contact with Harry at all. "That day….when we went out…when I went back to the flat he...uh he threw hot tea on me." Louis spoke quietly, Harry could already sense the tears that were coming on. So without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Louis as the boy cried into his shoulder. And the only thing he could think of was how could he not notice that big of burn mark on Louis' arm.

Louis sobs started to make Harry's own eyes tear up a bit, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry he did this to you." He whispered shakily. He felt Louis start to shake his head, "No Harry don't blame yourself this isn't your fault." Louis said back as he tried to hold back his sobs.

"Shhh Lou its okay everything will be okay." Harry said as he brought Louis face up and kissed the boy on the lips.

"Now let's get some sleep okay." Harry said with a small smile. Louis nodded his head before giving up the rest of the blanket.

"Louis?" Harry asked.

"Yah Haz." Louis said a bit hoarsely.

"I love you." Harry stated.

Harry felt Louis moved and arms wrap around his waist. Turning his head he was faced with shining blue eyes.

"Love you to." he whispered.

Harry watched silently as Louis fell asleep in his arms and he couldn't help but feel the utter disbelief in himself. How could he not notice that big of burn mark on Louis' arm. He pulled the boy closer to him, not wanting to let him go. If he'd ever see Casey again….actually he didn't even want to think about that because he was sure that he would go to jail if he ever saw Casey again. Sighing he turned his head to stare at Louis, _his_ beautiful Louis who was sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn't ask for anything more in his life, as long as Louis was there with him.

* * *

Sorry for this really shit ending…I feel like this is just a filler chapter idk. Anyway thanks for the two-three reviews I got on the last chapter I highly appreciated it. Oh I might be starting another story but this time it's a Niam….or unless you want me to do another Larry. I'll put a poll up so you guys can vote.

Check ya later Review c:

Oh Happy Easter

Love U Stylinson


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:...

* * *

_His hands were trailing down my sides, I could feel his breath on my neck as he worked my dick. It felt so good to be in Harry's hands, to know that I can fully trust him with my body. His lips trailed from my neck and to my cheek; finally resting them against my lips._

"_Are you about to cum Lou'?" Harry's asks breathlessly. I couldn't help but whine because he was so good with his hands._

_Harry tsked, "Ah ah ah you gotta say something." Harry teased as he squeezed my shaft tightly._

_My back arched slightly off the bed a long lust-filled moan slipping through my lips. "H…..Harry p…please." I moaned._

_Harry let out a chuckle, "Please what Lou?" Harry asked as he slid his body down mine. His lips resting right above my dick._

_Oh God how this boys teases me, running my hand through his curly hair I nearly slapped him in the face. "Suck me Harry." I groaned. I saw Harry smiled before opening his lips and taking the he—_

"Lou!"

"Hey Louis get up."

Louis shot up as soon as a hand met his shoulder. He was met with warm brown eyes staring him down…wait a minute where the hell was Harry?

"Don't worry Harry's in the kitchen making breakfast." Liam said with a smile. Louis rubbed a hand over his face, it was really hot in hear he thought.

"You okay?" Liam asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Louis shifted in the bed so that his hard-on wasn't that noticeable.

"Yeah Li im fine….um last night Harry and I—"Finally got together?" Liam finished with a sly smile.

Louis huffed in annoyance, "Were we that obvious?" he asked. Liam gave a light laugh, "Yeah you guys kind of were." He stated.

"Anyway we got school so up and at'em." Liam said as he got up and walked to the door. He turned suddenly, "Ah you better take care of your little problem before Harry comes back up here." Liam smirked before walking out the door.

Louis' face went completely red, Liam could be such an ass sometimes. But he was right that dream he had about Harry was taking full effect now. Pushing the blankets down, he shoved his hand into his boxers and pulled out his dick. He let his head fall back against the headboard as he moved his hands slowly up and down.

He let his mind drift back to the dream he had about Harry; those red lips running all over his body, burning a hot trail down to his chest. Harry's tongue circling around Louis' nipples, those large hands fisting his feathery hair.

"Fuucck." Louis whined as he sped up his hands. Just the thought of Harry rubbing his hands all over his body turned him on more than ever. He pushed his boxers down so that they were by his ankles. His other hand trailed to his mouth so that he could suck his fingers for a while. After that he spread his legs a bit and fingered his hole.

_Jesus where's Harry when you need him _he thought.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen Harry was making some pancakes, singing softly under his breath. He heard hello as Liam walked into the flat a huge smile on his face. "Why so happy Li?" Harry asked as he turned to his friend.

"Ah nothing really…..just Dani wants me to move in with her." Liam said casually as he twirled a piece of his hair.

Harry turned around so fast he nearly dropped the pan he was holding. "What!? When did this happen?" he asked excitedly. Liam laughed before running a hand through his hair, "Well yesterday she explained that she's been missing me a lot and with the school, and us practicing all the time, she thought it'd be a good idea to move in." Liam said.

Harry walked over and hugged him, "That's great mate." Harry smiled.

"Plus that mean you and Lou can live together, because there's no way in hell he's going back to Casey's."

"Damn right." Harry grumbled as he went back to cooking. "So did you guys talk it out…ya know all that—Harry watched him as he made a hand gesture. His face lighted up as the night before ran by in his head.

"Uh…yah we um yeah." Harry stuttered stupidly. Liam threw his head back and laughed, "Oh god mate I wish you could see your face." He cackled.

"S'not funny….Niall and Zayn came by and ruined everything." Harry muttered. Liam stopped laughing and looked at Harry seriously.

"Where you…..where you guys fucking." Liam hissed. Harry whipped his head around his curls flying, "Of course not Liam I wouldn't do that to him after what that prick did to him." Harry hissed back.

Liam relaxed back into his seat his mouth forming a 'o', "So _what _were you guys doing?" he asked slyly.

Harry turned back to the pancakes, "Li I found your nose." He stated. Liam was quiet for a minute before opening his mouth again.

"Uh say again?" Liam questioned. Harry turned, pan in hand as he slapped the pancakes on to the big plate on the table.

"I found your nose." Harry repeated, a smile forming on his face at the confused look on the others boy face.

"Where?" he asked seriously.

"In my business." Harry said.

There was this pregnant silence before Liam face lit up in annoyance, "Oh ha ha very funny." He grumbled. Harry laughed before pulling out more plates from the cabinets, "Go get Louis for me, he should be up by now." Harry said.

Liam walked off to go get Louis while Harry pulled out the stuff they needed to eat. Minutes later Liam came back with a smile on his face, "He wants you to come up there." He said as he sat back down. Harry sighed as he got up and walked up to his room, he didn't even knock just walked right on in.

"Lou come on I mad—Harry stopped in his tracks, because there was Louis on the bed, eyes shut, head back, mouth opened as he wanked off. _Oh Christ_ Harry thought as he watched one of Louis' hand rub his dick while the other was fingering himself.

"Holy shit Lou." Harry breathed as he watched the boy completely unravel before his eyes. Harry felt like he was in trance watching Louis get himself off. He felt his own dick start to wake up in his pants as he started to palm himself. He nearly came when he heard his name slip from Louis' mouth as he came all over his stomach.

"Fuuuuck." Louis groaned. Harry watched as the boy smack his head against the headboard a few times. "All over the sheets to." He heard Louis mumble under his breath. Harry took a deep breath and walked further into the room.

"Don't worry about the sheets Lou." He said. Louis whipped his head towards Harry a cute shocked look on his face.

"Haz…I was just a—Harry chuckled before walking towards him and planting a kiss on Louis' lips.

"You were just wanking off on my bed." Harry whispered, smiling because Louis was looking away shyly is face red as a tomato.

"Im sorry….I just had a dream about you and well—Harry laughed again; god Louis can be so damn adorable sometimes. And just for the fact that Louis had a wet dream about him, it was such a turn on.

"No need to apologize Boo," Harry murmurs as he runs his finger down Louis' stomach, "Just next time call me and I'll help you." He swiped his finger in Louis' cum and brought it to his lips, Harry watched Louis watch him and it was so hot. His tongue came out and wiped his finger clean, he heard an unmistakable whine come from Louis.

Harry smirked before getting off the bed, "Get cleaned up…I made pancakes." He said as he walked to the door. Louis couldn't believe that just happened to him, holy shit why him? He watched Harry saunter out of the room and back in the hallway. Louis sighed before getting out of bed and head towards the bathroom to clean up.

After that he got dressed and headed down the kitchen where a plate of pancakes sat on the table. Liam and Harry were happily eating, "Hey guys." Louis said as he sat down beside Harry, really to embarrass to look at Harry.

"Morning Lou how was um….your morning?" Liam asked and Louis could tell that he was trying to hold in his laugher.

His face turned red, "Fine actually." Louis said as he started to eat his pancakes. Harry snorted next to him, "More like filled with surprises….you did that on purpose." Harry muttered as he looked at Liam with a scowl.

Liam threw his head back and began to laugh, "Im sorry I couldn't help it." He chuckled. Harry shook his head, while Louis pretended not to hear them.

"Well anyway the guys are coming over after to school to help me pack." Liam said. Louis looked up from his plate, "Pack?" he questioned.

"Oh yah Liam's moving in with Dani." Harry piped. Louis looked at Liam in shock, "Really….is she pregnant?" Louis asked.

Harry laughed at the look on Liam's face, "No she's not pregnant Jesus she just wants me closer ya know." Liam said.

Louis went back to his pancakes, "Oh well congrats mate." He said his mouth full of food.

"Well come on we should head to school especially if we want to practice before classes start." Harry said as he took his plate to the sink.

"You think you're up to that Lou?" Harry asked his voice full of concern. Louis turned to Harry with a smile, "Yah Haz im fine don't worry." Louis confirmed. Harry wrapped an arm around the other boys shoulder, "You sure sure?" Harry questioned. Louis kissed Harry's cheek, "Im sure sure Harry." He replied.

Liam sighed, "You guys are so cute it makes me sick." He said. Harry turned with a smirk on his face, "Jealous are we Payne." He drawled as he ran his hands through Louis' hair, making the boy blush. It felt good to have Harry's hands on his body….actually he wouldn't mind having Harry's hands on every inch of his body really. He leaned back so that Harry's fingers was digging his scalp soothingly.

"Oh god please let's go before the sexual tension kills me." Liam complained as he got up from the table and grabbed Harry's keys on the way to the door. Harry started to laugh at the reaction Liam gave, "You're such a tease Harry." Louis said as he got up from the table. Harry looked over at him and grabbed for Louis' arm.

"I've been told." Harry murmured as he pulled the other boy close to him. Louis giggled before quickly looking off to the side, he hated when he laughed like that in front of anybody. For the fact that he just did it in front of Harry made it even more embarrassing. Harry brushed his hand over Louis' cheek, bring the boys head to face him.

"So fucking cute sometimes Lou I just God." Harry muttered before brushing his lips against Louis'. Louis' heart stuttered a bit as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist to bring him even more close. Harry sucked Louis' bottom lip into his mouth, grinning slightly. Harry started to push Louis against the table his arms never leaving the other boys waist.

"Jesus what you do to me sometimes." Harry breathed as he rested his forehead on Louis' shoulder. Louis couldn't even answer he was in a state of shock. He didn't think how many time Harry kisses him, he'll never get used to it. His whole body was humming now, his fingers tingling from where they curled into Harry's hair.

"W…..We should get going yeah?" Louis said as he looked off to the side shyly. Harry backed up before running his hand down Louis' arm. "Yah we should before Liam has a fit….he's probably sitting in the car as we speak." Harry stated. Louis flinched a bit when Harry's fingers came into contact with the burn mark.

"Shit I'm sorry….we need to get something for that." Harry said immediately noticing Louis' discomfort.

"No Harry don't worry about it." Louis tried but Harry was already shaking his head. "No I don't want anything on you that will remind you of Casey." He said sternly. Harry walked off for a minute and came back with a jar.

"Speaking of marks." Harry said as he started to unscrew the top. Louis whined at the sight of the jar, "Harry were going to be late." Louis complained as he shrugged shoulders dramatically. Louis watched Harry think about before sighing, "Alright but as soon as we get to school I'm putting it on okay." Harry said.

Louis smiled in triumph, "Yah yah now come on." He said as he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out the door.

* * *

Yo what happened? Did all my reviewers fall off a cliff or something, like I got two review last chapter, I mean thank you I always appreciate reviews. But going from like seven reviews a chapter to one like what? Don't forget to review you guys especially because im on my spring break which mean I have more time to type so yah. Anyway yahhh another kind of lame ending but can you feel the _feels_?Cause I can. Anyway this story is probably two-four chapters away to the end and I there is a chance that there might be a sequel but im not sure yet we'll see. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little more sex related stuff in the next chapter so look forward to that.

To Casey: Thanks Babes 3

Go Vote!

Love U Stylinson


	13. Chapter 13

"So what do you think?" Louis said as he stared at the boys. All four of them looked at Louis in awe, Zayn had his mouth opened as did Niall, and Liam was sitting back in his chair arms crossed with his brown eye shimmering with curiosity. Harry looked a bit upset and Louis didn't know why.

"Well shit Louis that was I don't even know." Niall said, "I sure as hell liked it." he added. Louis smiled before looking at Zayn.

"I think we should add that to one of the songs we sing at the show." He said simply.

Louis' smile got bigger as he looked to Liam, "Its bloody brilliant Lou I loved it." He praised.

"Harry?" Louis questioned.

"Well I love Lou but how come you didn't let me help you…you know we always write songs together." Harry said.

Louis frowned, "I know I was just in one of my moods I guess." He said. Harry nodded his head in understanding as he slung an arm over Louis' shoulder.

"Well I definitely think we should add it." Harry stated. Niall hopped of his seat to grab his guitar, "Alright let's get this going huh we gotta practice." He said with a bright smile.

Zayn laughed at the blonde's excitement, "Right let's do this." He said patting Niall on the head.

Louis let out a laugh before passing out the lyrics sheets around, "I've highlighted everyone's part and oh here Niall." Louis said before digging around in his messenger bag. After rummaging around for a minute he pulled out a music sheet.

"This is for you." He said as he handed the sheet Niall who put it on the stand next to the lyric sheet.

"Everyone ready?" Louis asked as he looked around the group. They all nodded their heads and Louis gave Niall the cue to start playing.

_Said I'd never leave her cause—_

It was finally the end of the day and everybody was at Harry's flat so they could help Liam move all his stuff. It was around six maybe that everything got packed up and into the truck. Louis huffed as he threw himself on the couch.

"My arms…" he moaned.

"I know right Liam has a lot of shit." Niall said from his place on the floor, completely faced down.

Louis laughed at the boys' nonsense, "You two are the laziest ya didn't even get the heavy stuff." Zayn said as he walked in the living room. "I beg to differ." Niall mumbled. Zayn looked at Louis, "He's on the floor because?" he asked. Louis shrugged his shoulders, Zayn got up and sat on Niall's back.

"Is there a reason why you're on the floor like that?" He asked. Niall sighed, "It's comfortable." He muttered, "And get off me you cow." He added. Louis tried to hold in his laughter at the look of annoyance on Zayn's face. Niall was going to get it now Louis thought, as he watch Zayn's fingers close in on Niall sides.

"Oh so im cow?" Zayn smirked as he tickled the blonde. Niall instantly tried to turn over but with Zayn sitting on his back he couldn't.

"Z s….stop…sh..it haha…ha stop…haahaa..pl..please." Niall said in fit of giggles.

Zayn laughed, "Who's your daddy!" Zayn laughed as he continued to tickle Niall. Louis' face started to turn red from laughing so hard.

"Y…Your my da…daddy st…stop…dad…dy!" Niall cried out. Just then Liam and Harry came back inside from putting the last of the boxes in the truck and my attention switched from Niall to Harry. I felt my face turn red and it wasn't from laughing. Harry was there in white t-shirt, his curly hair was held back by a headband and he was sweating. Louis couldn't take his eyes off him, I mean he knew that it was pretty cold outside but working for three hours straight was bound to get you a little sweaty.

"What are you guys doing?" Liam asked as he wiped his forehead. Zayne finally got off Niall with a smirk, "Nothing." He said.

"Nothing my ass." Niall muttered as he plopped himself on the couch. Zayn laughed again before patting the blondes head, making Niall blush.

"Anyway you guys done." Louis asked trying not eye rape Harry as he stood there all hot.

"Yep all done….no thanks to you two." Harry said giving Louis and Niall a pointed look.

"Hey we helped." Niall shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yah by bitching and moaning." Liam said as he shook his head. Louis huffed, "Anyway." He drawled, "I think we should go out." he said. Zayn perked up at this, "Now that sounds like a great idea." He said.

"For what?" Liam sighed, not really wanting to go anywhere with the boys, because every time they do something always happens.

"Who needs a reason to get drunk?" Niall piped. Louis nodded his head in agreement, "Exactly come on it'd be fun…..plus I haven't been out with you guys in while soooo…" Louis trailed off. Harry looked at Louis and saw the anxious look in the boys blue eyes.

"He's got a point besides we all need to loosen up before show tomorrow anyway." Harry said, giving Louis a big smile.

"Alright fine but let me grab a shower and I'll meet ya guys back here later." Liam said as he grabbed his keys.

"Yah me to." Zayn said as he stood up with Niall by his side. Harry nodded his head, "How bout we all just meet up at the _Purple Tree._" Harry said. The nodded there heads before heading out the door. As soon as the door was closed Louis felt his breath get knocked out him from the weight. "Fucking thought they'd never leave." Harry said hoarsely as he captured Louis' lips into a hard kiss.

Louis' arms instantly went around Harry neck bringing him closer. The smell of sweat and bit of Harry's cologne that lingered went right up Louis' nose. God he smelled wonderful Louis thought as he brought the boy closer so that Harry was practically laying on him. He sucked Harry's tongue into his mouth while his hands found their way to Harry's hair.

Harry pulled away, "Beautiful." Harry whispered before going back down to kiss and bite Louis' neck. Louis moved his head to the side so Harry could have more room. "H…Haz." Louis moaned. Harry smirked before trailing his kissed back to Louis' lips, kissed them softly.

He moved so that his forehead was resting against Louis, "I've waited for so long to kiss you like this Louis." He said quietly. Louis couldn't help the blush that flared across his face as he closed his eyes.

Harry laughed softly at Louis' embarrassment, "Look at me Lou." He commanded. Louis opened his eyes to look up to a smiling Harry, his dimples out and about. "I can't even explain to you on how you make me feel." He said. Louis smiled a little, "You have no idea Styles." He countered. Harry laughed before burying his face into Louis neck. "—you." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Louis asked.

Harry kissed him again, a soft little kiss, "I. Love. You." He stated his green eyes shining with adoration. Louis couldn't even say it back because he was so shocked at the seriousness and complete love in Harry's voice. None of his former boyfriends _ever_ said I love you like that, there wasn't that much emotion in it, ya know? But Harry he said it with so much….so much _love_. This was too much really it was, tears began to build behind his eyes.

"Hey….what's wrong?" Harry asked frantically, "Did I do something…oh god were going too far aren't we im sorry." Harry said quickly. Louis started to shake his head a watery smile on his face, he clutched the front of Harry's sweaty t-shirt.

"I love you to Harry….so much…always." He cried, the tears starting to fall down his face. Harry smiled fondly at Louis, he sat up a bit so that Louis was sitting his lap. Wrapping his arms around Louis' frame, "What am I going to do with you." He mumbled. Louis squeezed his shirt tighter his small body racked with sobs.

The moment was interrupted by Harry's phone vibrating in his pocket making Louis jump. Sighing Harry dug in his pocket to pull it out, reading it he let out sigh. Louis sniffled before sitting back up, "Something wrong." He asked wearily. Harry looked back towards Louis and his eyes softened a bit.

"Yah you crying." He said, Louis wiped his eyes before glaring. "Yea every ones already there…and I still need to take shower." Harry said as he moved Louis off his lap gently. "Well hurry up then." Louis said punching Harry in the arm.

Harry stood up, "Don't rush me." He pouted as he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself sitting in one of the booth with Liam, a drink in his hands. Louis and Zayn were at the bar getting more and Niall was somewhere on the dance floor. He watched amused as Louis sauntered back to the table, tripping a bit over his feet. "Heeerree ya go mates." Louis sang as he gave one to Liam and another to Harry. He took one for himself before sliding in with Harry, Zayn tried to hold in his laughter as Louis snuggled his face into Harry's neck.

"Mate he's totally plastered." Liam laughed as he watched Louis play with stray curl on Harry's head.

"Oi im perfe….ctly…fine." Louis hiccupped, he pushed his nose into Harry's neck. "You smell realllly good Haz." He whispered.

"Good Lord ima go find Niall." Zayn said as he shook his head in amusement. Harry looked down at Louis and smiled as the boy trailed a finger down his chest. Suddenly Louis got really close to Harry, his lips brushing Harry's ear.

Harry saw Liam smirk from across the table, "What is Boo?" Harry asked slyly. Louis giggled before licking Harry's ear.

"I…..wanna suck you off." He whispered making Harry sputter for a moment. Louis pulled giggling again, his hands made their way towards Harry's crotch. "Come on Haz…you're already hard." Louis stated as he palmed Harry through his jeans.

Harry sighed before looking at Liam who was acting like he wasn't listening, then he looked back Louis who was staring at him with those wide blue eyes. Fuck he can't say no to those eyes, "Come on Lou." Harry said as pushed Louis forward a bit so that he can get out.

"We'll be back Liam." Harry called out as he dragged Louis through the crowd of dancing bodies and to the bathroom. As soon as Harry closed one of the stall doors Louis was on him in seconds. Harry's arms found Louis' waist to bring him closer as their tongues twisted together. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth when the boys' fingers went and grabbed the front of his jeans.

Louis pulled away with a gasp as Harry pulled his bottom lip, "Please let me…." Louis groaned as he got on his knees. Harry looked down at Louis as saw the complete want and desperation in the boys blue eyes. He has never seen Louis act like this before, has never seen this….this slutty side of him. However Harry wasn't complaining, if Louis wanted to suck his dick than what right did he have to tell him no?

He was going to have fun with this, "What do you want Lou?" Harry asked starting to unbutton his jeans. Louis kept his eyes on Harry, "You…..want you." Louis said. Harry smirked before pushing his boxers down just a bit so that his dick was out. He almost came when he saw Louis lick his lips at the sight….this boy was going to be the death of him one day. Harry grabbed ahold of his shaft and lightly started to tug at it; watching Louis reaction the whole time the boy didn't take his eyes of Harry.

"Want this Louis?" Harry teased as he rubbed the head against Louis closed lips making the boy shudder in excitement. Louis started to part his lips slightly and Harry shudder at the little breaths hitting his head. Harry pushed a little bit more and Louis expectantly opened his mouth and took Harry's length inside.

"Bloody….fuck Louis." Harry groaned loudly as he his hands threaded through Louis' hair, pushing the boy forward.

Louis didn't know what was going through his mind right now. All he knew that he was of his rocker and Harry is looking like sex on legs. And for some reason all he wanted to do was get on his knees and suck the curly boy's dick. So that's how they ended up here in the bathroom with Harry's dick down his throat. Louis was sucking so deep that he was afraid that he might choke but Harry being the considerate boy he was didn't push his head that far down. Louis sucked and licked at Harry's dick until it was completely wet.

"Yesss Lou faster." Harry moaned and Louis didn't hesitate to bob his head faster, putting his hand around the rest he couldn't get. Louis moaned around Harry's cock when he felt a foot rub at his jeans, he opened his eyes a bit to stare up at Harry. Harry had a feeling that Louis was looking up at him, so looking down the sight of Louis just….his whole body started to tighten. The look on the other boys face, those perfectly pink lips around his dick and those blue eyes half-lidded with lust.

Louis moved his lips to the side of Harry's dick, "Want you…to come in my mouth Haz." Louis said breathless as he sucked the head back into his mouth. Harry let his head slam back into the door, "Fucking hell." He hissed as Louis sucked hard and moved his head faster. He kept a tight grip in Louis hair, feeling his climax coming on quick and fast. "Shit Lou gonna—Nghh right there—Louis gave a real hard suck from Harry shaft and the boy came deep inside Louis' throat. Harry started down at Louis as the boy swallowed every last drop.

"God Louis." Harry said as he helped the boy up off the ground. Louis didn't say anything and Harry gave him a curious look. Louis was still in a daze as he licked his lips from Harry's cum, god he can't believe he just did this….in a public bathroom at that. He looked back up to Harry the boys' face in a state of complete content. Suddenly Louis felt sick yah he was definitely…

"You okay Lo—Harry started but Louis interrupted him by throwing up in the toilet. God if it's one thing he hated it was throwing up…it was just so grosssss. Harry was there on the floor in seconds rubbing Louis' back.

"You alright?" Harry asked. Louis spit before looking at Harry, his gaze went to his face, then it traveled down south, his face going red again.

"Would be better if your dick wasn't swinging around." He muttered before closing his eyes, feeling headache coming on. Harry looked down and tucked himself away before standing up and bringing Louis with him. "Alright come on the guys must be waiting on us." Harry said as he opened the stall door.

Louis huffed before dragging his feet behind Harry, "Hey….you're the one who wanted to suck it." Harry smirked. Louis punched him in the arm lightly, "…But you liked it." He retorted. Louis and Harry made their way back to the front of the club where Liam was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Took ya guys long enough." He scowled. Harry rolled his eyes while Louis chose to completely ignore him.

Niall laughed before swinging a arm over Harry's shoulder, "If…I….didn't know any better I would've thought you two were su—Zayn put a hand over the drunk blondes mouth, "Don't finish that sentence and can we please go?" he said.

As they all sat in the car on the ride home, there was comfortable silence filling the air. Everyone partied hard and now they were coming down from the high….except for Niall who sitting between Harry and Louis.

"So…" Niall drawled out, catching everyone's attention.

"...How's was that blowjob Harry?" he asked.

* * *

Hey Hey you guys here is Ch.12 getting closer and closer to the end...sadly. Anyway thank you for the reviews...got a little scared on the last couple of chapters buutttt you guys didn't disappoint and I appreciate it a lot. Hope you like the last bit of this chapter because I _really _enjoyed typing it.

Review

Love U Stylinson


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you for the reviews

* * *

As soon as Louis got through the door of the flat he had Harry pressed against the wall. His lips sucking on Harry's neck as he his hands traveled down to Harry's ass. "Hadn't had enough?" Harry smirked as he watched Louis frantically kiss his neck. Louis could only groan, he's gonna lie he was sober...however there was still this adrenaline running through his body. He wanted to feel Harry, wanted the boy to touch him, to fuck him.

"Harry..." Louis breathed as he buried his nose into the boys neck. Harry could feel the waves of desperation flowing off of Louis and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do what Louis wanted him to do. He pushed the boy gently off him, holding him by the arms, "Lou I don't want to take advantage of you." he said.

Louis shook his head, "Your not...I want you...you want me right?" he asked staring at Harry with those honest blue eyes.

"Of course I do but with Casey an—Louis held a finger to Harry's lips shushing him, he moved forward so that his arms were around the other boys shoulders. "I'm with _you_ now Harry...Casey is the last thing I'm thinking about right now." he said softly. Harry was completely melting at the look Louis was giving him.

"I just want you." Louis whispered as he closed the distance between Harry and there lips brushed together gently. It was a sweet kiss filled with love and determination but soon Harry took control and pushed his tongue into Louis' mouth. His hands falling down to Louis' ass as he hoisted the boy up so his legs locked behind his waist. Harry switched there position and pushed Louis up against the wall, there lips never leaving each others. Louis moaned when Harry started to roll his hips up, his head falling back against the wall a long moan escaping his lips.

"Room...Haz." Louis said as he pulled on Harry's curls getting the boys attention. Harry quickly made his way the room and dumped Louis on the bed; and for a minute Harry had to take the lad in, Louis' brown hair sticking up a bit, his blue eyes lidded, his lips turning red from all there frantic kissing, his face now beet red from Harry's ogling. Suddenly Louis' eyes looked away from Harry, a wave on shyness settling on Louis' shoulder.

Harry smiled before kissing Louis on the lips again, "Look at me." he said. Louis' eyes instantly went to Harry's green ones. "Your beautiful." he said as he kissed Louis again, his lips trailing down from his lips to his neck. "Love everything about you." he continued smirking when Louis started to squirm.

Harry hands made there way to the end of Louis' shirt gently pulling it up and letting the boy slip it off. Louis saw Harry make a face at the fading bruises on his stomach, "Wont let anybody hurt you." he murmured as he kissed the bruise softly. Harry sat up at took his shirt off along with his pants and boxers, making Louis flush red.

He was all for having sex with Harry...he was the one who wanted in the first place. But seeing Harry fully naked made him nervous as hell because Harry had this perfect body. From his beautiful face, to his arms that was littered in tattoos, his chest, his abs...his eyes traveled lower; just everything about Harry was perfect and then there was him. Louis didn't have that great of body, he was short, skinny and covered in bruises...who would fall in love with that? Louis started to withdraw in himself, and Harry could tell. So he grabbed both sides of Louis face so that they were staring straight at each other.

"Don't..." Harry started but Louis was already shaking his head, "Why? What is so special about me Harry?" Louis asked his eyes welling up with tears. God he was getting emotional and he wasn't sure if it was from all the alcohol he had or was it just him over-thinking stuff like he always do. Louis watched Harry, waiting for him to say something, he could tell that boy was thinking because he was worrying his lip between his teeth.

When Harry still didn't say anything Louis took that as a sign, "...It's the reason why none...of the other would work out." Louis said as he stared at Harry. He broke eye contact, "I'm never good enough." he spoke quietly tears welling in his eyes. Louis jumped when he felt a tear drop on his cheek, he brought his eyes back to Harry, he felt winded.

"Why are you crying?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head, "Because I hate it when you get insecure like this." he started.

"God Lou why can't you understand that your amazing, theirs nothing wrong with you." Harry said. "  
I can't even explain to you on...on...how...fucking great you are." he stated. "I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, face, nose your ass everything Lou, I wouldn't care if you were blind, deaf, fat, ugly I will _always _love you." Harry cried he stopped for a minute taking a deep breath, "Your always good enough Louis...please don't forget that." he finished. By the end of his little speech Louis was in tears, he always hated crying in front of people...especially Harry but he just couldn't hold it in.

Sniffling he threw his arms over Harry's shoulders, "I love you...love you so much." Louis sobbed. Harry didn't hesitate to hug Louis back, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. After a minute or two they both calmed down and Louis realized that Harry was naked...and still very hard. "Um...Haz." Louis started.

Harry was fully aware at the fact that he was naked, "Do you still—Louis didn't let Harry finish as he kissed him square on the lips. "After all that of course I want to...make love to me." Louis said. Harry smirked before shimming his way down Louis body, he pulled the other boys pants and boxers down. Louis licked his lips as he stared at Harry, the boys green eyes went dark with lust. He watched as Harry reached around to his nightstand and took out a bottle of lube. "Always prepared I see." Louis teased.

Harry smiled, "Never know right?" he said as he coated his fingers. "Now spread those legs Boo." He cooed. Louis turned bright red but did as he was told and opened his legs as Harry settled himself between them. Louis whimpered when Harry slid one finger in, "Okay?" Harry asked. Louis nodded his head, telling Harry to keep going. With that Harry moved his finger in and out slowly so that Louis can get to used to it. Louis started to beg for more so that's when Harry added another, moving them around a bit faster than before.

Harry was having the time of his life right now. He would've never thought that this would be happening with the one person he's been obsessing over for so long. To finally have Louis in the palm of his hands, it was mind blowing and now he _literally _had Louis in the palm of his hand...well his ass was. He crooked his finger just a bit and he heard Louis let out a cry of pleasure...well found his spot Harry thought.

"There Haz...a...again." Louis begged his legs slipping wider apart. Harry's mouth started to water at the sight so he did what Louis wanted and shoved the last finger inside of him; making the poor boy groan in ecstasy. Harry smirked before leaning down and taking Louis' cock into his mouth, in a instant he felt Louis' hands thread through his curls. "Fuck yes." he moaned. Harry hummed around Louis' dick while he fingered fucked him, making sure that his fingers reached Louis' prostate.

Louis didn't know what was going on, one minute he was crying his eyes out and being insecure about his body. Then another minute he was moaning and groaning like a fucking porn-star, but he couldn't help it because Harry and those _fingers. _Jesus he could've had this from the beginning, could've had this love and affection. He loved how Harry cared so much about him, loved him so much, Louis had never had that before and now with Harry here...everything felt right.

Louis let out a groan as Harry gave a hard suck to his head, "Now Harry...fuck...please." he gasped. Harry came up from Louis' cock and licked his lips as he stared the boy down with a smirk. He scooted down just a bit and pushed Louis' legs up to his chest. It was amazing at how flexible Louis was and Harry was enjoying this position quite well. He reached out for the lube again and got his dick nice and wet while Louis lied there and watched.

"Ready for me Lou?" Harry asked as he circled Louis hole making the boy whimper. "Y...Yes." he said hoarsely.

Harry slid into Louis' body with one big thrust making both boys groan. Harry didn't move so that Louis can get used to his size, after a minute he locked eyes with Louis and the other boy nodded his head for Harry to continue. He slowly pulled his hips back before snapping them forward, "Christ Lou...so _tight_." Harry hissed as he set a steady pace.

All Louis could focus on was the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the feel of Harry thick cock buried deep inside him. His arms found there way to Harry's shoulder and hoisted himself up into Harry's lap. Louis threw his head back as he sunk deeper onto Harry's dick, _this_ is where he belonged...right here with Harry, Louis thought. Harry was sucking and biting at Louis neck as he thrust up into Louis' tight heat.

"Ah...faster Haz...ngh just like that...yes." Louis moaned as Harry hit that spot every time his tight ass sunk down on Harry's dick.

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis cock and tugged him faster until Louis couldn't take it anymore. Louis hands found there way to Harry's curls and pulled them as he came all over the boys chest, his head thrown back, keening as Harry kept going.

"Gonna come Lou...want you to feel my cum inside y—Harry cut himself off as he came deep inside Louis, who only buried his nose into Harry's neck. Harry felt the exhaustion of the night fall on him as he fell back to the bed with Louis next to him. Louis instantly cuddled into Harry's chest, as the other boy sighed contently. He turned his head so that he could Harry in the eyes, "W...Was it good?" Louis asked shyly his facing going red from the question.

Harry looked at him incredulous, "Of course Lou...best orgasm I had ever." he whispered as he kissed the boy in the lips. "I love you.." Louis said his eyes already dropping from sleepiness. Harry smiled fondly at him as he whispered the words back.

In the morning Harry was the first to wake up with the sun shining on his face, something he didn't really enjoyed. However something he did enjoy was watching Louis sleep, which is kind of creepy but he just couldn't help it. Louis' face was so relaxed, his lips parted just a bit little snores escaping them, his fringe covering his face a bit; Harry noticed that the others eyes were moving back and forth and he wondered what Louis was dreaming about. At that moment Louis cuddled into Harry's chest, his arms coming to curl by his chest, a unmistakable 'Harry' muttered from his mouth.

Harry chuckled at Louis cuteness, "Louis." he whispered as he nudged the boy lightly. When Louis did nothing but whine Harry tried again. "Lou get up we gotta go to school...plus the talent show is today." Harry said.

Once again Louis didn't move, sighing he wiggled his way out of Louis hold and sneaked under the blankets. If he couldn't get Louis up that way, he was going to try something else, and Harry was hundred percent sure that it would work. Smiling to himself as he situated between Louis' legs, he nudged them apart so that his legs were spread.

Parting his lips he took the tip of Louis' dick into his mouth, giving it hard suck. His brought his hand to the shaft and pumping what he couldn't get in his mouth. He started to long licks and nips, tracing the veins that were bulging out. Suddenly he felt a hand weave it's way into his curls, pushing his head further down.

"Harry...mhhmm..." Louis moaned from beneath. Harry smirked before doing what Louis said, taking him all the way down; deep-throating. Harry could hear Louis whining beneath me and it was like music to my ears. He swirled his tongue around the head before Harry felt Louis tense up and come in Harry's mouth. Making sure to get every drop of his cum he made his way back up Louis body and planing a kiss on his lips.

"Jesus Harry...what was that for?" Louis asked breathless as he stared Harry down with those lidded blue eyes.

Harry smirked as he sat up on Louis' chest, "You wouldn't wake up." he shrugged. Louis smiled playfully, "So that gives you the right to suck my dick while I'm sleeping?" Louis questioned.

"Well your up aren't you?" Harry said laughing a bit. Louis didn't even get a chance to reply because there door was kicked open and an excited blonde came barreling inside. "Are you guys ready to rock today!" he yelled.

Harry was so shocked that he fell off of Louis' chest and ended up on the floor. Louis had the blankets around him so that Niall couldn't see anything but for Harry...well he was pretty much flashing everybody with his dick.

"Jeez mate put some clothes on." Liam shouted as he walked in the room covering his eyes. Niall stopped jumping and flailing around to look at Harry. Louis watched in amusement as the blonde stared at Harry and it wasn't his face he was staring at.

"Damn...your fucking huge." he cried making Harry turn even more red before snatching a pillow of the bed and covering himself. While Harry was being embarrassed Louis and Liam were to busy laughing there asses off. Just then Zayn walked in with an unimpressed look on his face as he stared at Niall with a frown.

"Is he bigger than me love?" Zayn questioned his eyebrow raised playfully, Niall scampered over before jumping in the boys arms.

"Noppee, your has more thickness to it and when you get really reall-"Niall!" Harry shouted from the floor.

Niall stopped in the middle of his sentence to look down at Harry again, "Is there a reason why you all are here?" he asked.

"Oh yah," Liam said, "We got the music room to ourselves for the first two periods of classes so I wanted to get there extra early ya know." he explained. Harry heard Louis huff before flopping back down on the bed.

"But _whyyy_ I got a headache can't we just wait." he complained. Liam tutted at him before flicking the boy on the forehead making Louis groan dramatically, "S'your fault for drinking to much last night anyway, plus your headache mustn't be that bad for you to get sucked off this early in the morning."

Louis blushed making Harry and Niall giggle, "It wasn't my fault Harry was doing it while I was asleep!" Louis shouted as he waved his arms in Harry's direction. Liam shook his head before getting off the bed, "No matter get your arse up, were leaving at seven so be ready yeah?" he said.

"Twat." Louis mumbled as he shoved his face into his pillow. "I heard that." Liam called from the hallway.

"Well we'll be in your kitchen...eating your food." Niall said with a smile. Zayn shook his head at the blonde, "Onwards Zayn, to thy kitchen!" Niall cried as he pointed his finger to the door. Zayn sighed at the blondes antics as he made his way down the hallway and to the kitchen.

Harry finally clambered off the ground and as he did so he noticed Louis laughing at him. He threw the pillow at the boy, hitting Louis square in the face. "That wasn't funny." he scowled and Louis couldn't control the chuckles coming from his mouth. Scooting over to the curly-haired boy he wrapped his thin arms around Harry's shoulders. "Don't be mad, your so cute when your embarrassed." Louis whispered as he kissed Harry's pouted lips. Harry instantly fell into it, wrapping his arms around the other boys waist, pulling him close. It always felt good kissing Louis, it was like fireworks blowing up inside his body, it made his heart beat faster at the very action. Smiling he broke away before rubbing his nose against Louis.

"The things you do to me." he mumbled. Louis tried to cover his giggled but it didn't work, flushing red his eyes found there way to the bathroom door. "Uh we should get ready yeah?" he asked. Harry stared at him playfully knowing Louis didn't like it when he giggled like that, even though Harry thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Although he let Louis have mercy this morning and just shook his head in agreement.

"Yah we should." Harry said as he got off the bed and wandered over to the bathroom. As he did Louis silently watched him, his pale ass and all. Sometimes Louis still thinks about why Harry chose to be with him ya know? Louis knew that he had some fucked up relationships and every time something bad happened Harry was there. But did it ever occur to Harry that it was Louis that was always the problem? It was always him to fuck something up, so why would Harry go out with him. However Louis couldn't help but get that tingly feeling when Harry told Louis that he loved him. Or whenever he would touch him in the right place, cuddling on the couch, the little random kisses he gives. When Harry would call him by his nicknames, every little thing Harry does was just...perfect and it felt so _right._

Louis sighed everything was perfect right now, he got what he wanted and that was Harry; his mind, body and soul. Smiling to himself he reached around to grab his towel and was about to head off to shower with Harry when his phone rang.

"Lou you coming or what?" Harry called.

Louis reached over for his phone, "Be there in a minute Haz." he yelled back. He hummed to himself as he slid his phone opened and answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Tommo?"

Louis freeze on the spot...

"Casey...?"

* * *

Review!

Love U Stylinson


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Reviews are appreciated

* * *

Louis was so stunned that he dropped his phone on the floor. He took a minute before picking the phone up and answering it again. "W….Why are you calling me?" was the first thing he asked. There was this long pause and Louis thought for a minute that Casey hung up; unfortunately he didn't.

"Where are you?" Casey asked. Louis blanched he had the audacity to ask him that, was Casey crazy.

Getting mad Louis build up his voice to reply, "I really don't think that's any of your business Casey." He said icily.

Heard Casey laugh, "Seriously Louis stop fucking around and tell me where you are so I can bring you home." He said.

Now it was Louis turn to laugh, "Are _you_ serious, you honestly think I'm going to go back to you after what you did to me?" Louis stated.

Casey sighed into the phone, "Come on, stop blowing that situation out of proportion it wasn't that big of deal." He said carelessly.

"Out of proportion!" Louis yelled into the phone as he stood up in shock. "Are you out of your fucking mind, you tried to choke me you fucking bastard!" he cried.

"Louis listen—"No you listen!" Louis yelled angrily. "If you ever _think_ about calling my phone again I won't hesitate to call the cops on you." He finished as he ended the call. Louis didn't notice that Harry walked out the bathroom, his curls all wet a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis turned around his eyes already tearing up from the conversation he had with Casey. He watched as Harry walked towards him, worry flooding those green eyes.

"Lou…who was that on the phone?" Harry asked as he brushed the tears away from Louis' eyes. Louis refused to speak, he wasn't sure his voice could even handle it. He felt Harry arms around his waist, pulling Louis in close.

"Louis?" Harry questioned again.

Louis started to shake his head as he buried his nose into the boy's neck, "Ca….Can you just hold me?" Louis asked tersely. Harry didn't question Louis' request and brought the boy closer, peppering his neck with little kisses. After a couple of minutes Louis sniffled and wiped his eyes, "You okay now?" Harry asked. Louis nodded his head.

"Wanna tell me who was on the phone and why you started crying?" he asked softly. Louis took a deep breath before catching Harry's eyes as he played with the end of the blankets. "…Casey…uh called." He said quietly.

Louis saw a flash of rage fly across Harry's face, "Why the fuck was he calling you?" he yelled. Louis flinched his gaze falling to the floor between their feet, "H….He wanted to know where I was." He answered quietly.

"Did you tell him?" Harry asked his voice still holding that anger tinge. Louis snapped his head up to look Harry square in the face.

"Of course not Harry….why would I even do that?" Louis asked incredulous. He watched Harry shrink back a bit.

"I'm sorry." He said. Louis shook his head, "It's fine…but he had the nerve to tell me that he wants to bring me home." Louis explained. Hearing this Harry's eyes darkened at the comment and not a second later was Louis wrapped up in Harry's scent.

"Louis you _are_ home and if that twat even thinks about taking you I won't hesitate to kill him." He said as he kissed Louis lips. "I love you." Harry whispered. Louis hugged Harry close to his body, not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you to."

Well after Louis little breakdown Harry made sure to watch over the boy to make sure he was okay. He wanted to take Louis out the music room a couple times to just talk because he kept messing up his parts. However Louis insisted that he was alright and that he's over it, but Harry knowing the lad so long knew that he was still thinking about it.

It was at lunch when Harry noticed that Louis wasn't eating any of his food. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one noticing on how Louis was acting today. The rest of the boys were shooting Louis worried and concerned glances but the Louis chose to ignore them. It was Liam who asked first, him being the most observant of the group.

"Louis are you okay?" Liam asked as the other boy dissembled his chicken wrap. Louis looked up to see all the boys looking at him with concerned filled eyes. Sighing he straighten up, "I'm fine just nervous about the show." he said carelessly.

"Cut the bullshit Lou you've been acting weird since we left the flat this morning." Zayn said as he glared at Louis with hard eyes. Harry kicked Zayn from under the table, giving the boy a-lay-off look but Zayn ignored him.

Louis just stared and didn't say anything because his mind was stuck on about Casey. Even though Harry told him that everything would be alright, he just couldn't shake this feeling he had. Louis looked at Harry and he gave him a desperate look for help.

"Look guys nothing is going on alright just….give Lou some space alright?" Harry said. Zayn looked at Harry then to Louis before settling back into his chair, not wanting to stir something up for no reason. Liam nodded his head in understanding as did Niall, but Louis still looked on edge so he told the boys that he was going to walk around for a while.

Harry was going to say something but Louis was too quick. He watched solemnly as Louis walked out the cafeteria, he knew that Louis was still thinking about Casey. But he was sure that after they left the flat that everything was okay…..obviously not. Rubbing a hand over his face he let his head fall to the table with a sigh.

"Seriously though what happened after we left?" Niall asked as he poked Harry's side. Harry lifted his head and stared at the other boys.

"Casey called Louis this morning." He said angrily. He heard the three boys gasp, "The hell was he calling for?" Zayn shouted causing people to look over at their table.

"Shush up you could be any louder." Liam said as he elbowed Zayn in his side. "Sorry…now why did he call." He asked more quietly.

"That asshole had the nerve to say that he wanted Louis back to live with him." Harry stated his face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Is that bloke mental?" Niall asked incredulous, "Certainly he doesn't think that Louis would agree?" the blonde added.

Harry just shook his head, this whole situation needed to get sorted out before the show tonight. Because if it doesn't than everyone gets edgy, Liam would forget lyrics, Niall will mess up chords, Zayn would just not even be into the music, and Louis…God Louis probably wouldn't even get on stage. As for him he would break down because he can't handle that type of stuff.

"You need to go find him and talk." Liam said sensing Harry's distress. Harry nodded his head as he got from the seat, "Yah he's probably outside by the football field." He muttered before heading out the cafeteria.

* * *

When Louis left the cafeteria he headed straight for the football field. He always loved watching people play football, it relaxed him for some reason. He really missed playing during high school but he had to stop after he ruptured his Achilles heel. It was a real blow because he really love playing the game, however if he didn't stop playing he would've never got into music. Because the football players had a period to be out on the field Louis had to be put in another class….and that was music and that's where he met Harry.

So now sitting on the bleachers he watched silently as the players ran back and forth across the field. It was cold outside and he forgot to bring his jacket…which he wished that he brought. Sighing he wrapped his arms around himself trying to conserve any type of warmth. Suddenly he felt something cover his shoulders and looking up he expected it to be Harry but he was terribly wrong.

"You looked like you were cold." Casey said as he smiled down at Louis. Louis just stared up in shock before snatching the jacket off his shoulders and throwing it at Casey's face. How dare this bastard just walk up to him and try to play all nice, he was going to get up and leave but a hand came down on his shoulder. Louis was forced to sit back down on the bleachers with Casey hovering over him menacingly. Looking at Casey for the first time in a while he didn't feel the fear and nervousness he usually does when he was around the boy. So feeling this rush of confidence he slapped Casey's hand off his shoulder and stood up again.

"Get out my way Casey." Louis stated as he made a move to pass him. Casey didn't move an inch so Louis shoved him making the boy trip over one bleacher; Louis watched with some satisfaction when Casey fell in between one the seats. Smiling to himself he started to walk down the steps, "Louis get your ass back over here." Casey yelled as he followed Louis.

Just as Louis got to the last step he was shoved up against the railing, "Don't ignore me when I speak to you." Casey hissed, "When I talk you listen." He added. Louis felt his eyebrows pinch in annoyance, this sudden feeling of complete rage wreaked havoc inside his body and before he even thought about it, he spit in Casey's face and then kneed the boy in the balls.

"Fuck you Casey, _I _don't have to listen to anything that comes out of your fucking mouth." Louis yelled, "I don't like you, and I want you out of my life, I'm with Harry now so you just piss the fuck off and leave me the hell alone." Louis finished as he watched the boy curl up into a ball on the floor. After his ran he started to walk away but Casey grabbed him by the ankle and yanked.

Louis fell to the floor and as he quick as he did, Casey was straddling his hips in a heartbeat. Louis felt the confidence leak out his body at the look on Casey's face, he was mad…beyond mad…livid was the correct term for this. He saw Casey ball his hand into fist and reeled it back.

"Casey I swear to God if you hit Louis I will beat the shit out of you." Came a voice. Louis looked to the side to see Harry, his red lips set into a thin line, his hair getting whipped by the wind and from the look on his face, he wasn't impressed with the situation. Louis felt his heart pick up a bit, it was always Harry to his rescue, always him to show up and save him.

Casey turned to look at Harry his mouth screwing up into a snarl, "You have nothing to do with this." He growled.

Louis rolled his eyes because Casey was so fucking thick sometimes, he watched Harry walk closer to them, his face getting angrier and angrier. Then what shocked Louis the most was when Harry started to laugh….like it was a full on stomach clenching laugh. Confused Louis gave a Harry a what-the-fuck are you doing look.

Harry calmed down and wiped his eyes, "You have got to be the biggest tosser in London…seriously." Harry started as he bunched up Casey's shirt, he hauled the boy of Louis and slammed him against the railing. Louis watched Casey's struggle in Harry's grip, but Harry was to strong and Louis could tell that the boy was getting angry.

"Ya know after I beat the shit out of you the first time….I would've thought you would've learned your lesson but obviously not." He sneered. Casey opened his mouth to say something but Harry quickly kneed him in the stomach, "I'm not finished talking." He growled. And Louis couldn't help but think that Harry was fucking hot when he was angry. Harry leaned in close so that he was face to face with Casey.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once." Harry started, "Stay the hell away from Louis…from us, I'm his boyfriend now and he doesn't want you, doesn't need you in his life, doesn't love you…do you get me?" Harry asked. Casey shakily shook his head yes.

"Great!" Harry praised, "Now if I even see you near Louis, or you so much as touch him I'm going to fuck you up, got it?" he asked.

Harry then finally let go of his shirt, and he watched amusingly as Casey walked swiftly off the bleachers. Turning around he helped Louis off the ground and fixed the boys shirt and brushed the dirt off his pants. Then he hugged Louis tight to his chest not letting go until Louis couldn't breathe.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked clasping Louis' face into his large hands. Louis smiled sheepishly before nodding his head yes.

"Thank you Harry." Louis said softly as he stared into Harry's green eyes. Harry shook his head as he rubbed his nose against Louis'.

"It's my job to protect you." he said, making Louis laugh, "Now are you ready for the show?" Harry asked as they made their way back into the building.

Louis nodded his head, "Yah definitely ready." he sounded confident, and that's what Harry wanted to hear.

He was pacing and it was starting to make Harry nervous. It was finally time for the talent show and everyone was ready but Louis. Everyone tried to calm him down; Liam tried talking to him in a calming voice but it just made Louis even more nervous, Zayn just told him to suck it up and charge through the whole show, and Niall just told him to eat something. Harry shook his head, he was trying to figure out why the boy was stressing so much about this, and he seemed fine an hour ago.

"Hey you guys are up in ten minutes." Our music teacher called peaking around backstage. That's when Louis started to spazz, we didn't even get a chance to ask what was wrong before he was sprinting to the toilets.

"Is he okay?" Niall spoke aloud as he looked at the group.

Harry stood up from the chair he was sitting in, "I'll make sure he's alright." he said.

"Hurry up mate we got ten minutes." Liam called after him.

Harry quickly made his way to the bathroom, and once he was in there he automatically heard Louis throwing up in one of the stalls. Wincing at the sounds he softly knocked the door, "Lou...babe you okay?" he asked.

There was another sicking sound of wreching before Louis opened the door, looking a bit pale. Harry moved out the way so that he can come out. "Are you alright?" Harry asked. Louis nodded his head before making his way to the sink to wash his mouth out. Harry watched him closely knowing something was wrong with his boobear, and was determined to figure out what it was.

"Here" Harry said as he gave Louis a stick of gum, "Now tell me what's wrong." he said leaning against the sink.

Harry watched Louis fiddle with his fingers as he stared at the floor, "I'm just nervous…like _really_ nervous about the show." Louis confessed, his cheeks going red. Harry's green eyes softened, Louis was damn innocent and cute sometimes.

"It's alright Lou everything will be alright, we practiced these songs like a million times." Harry said, but Louis kept shaking his head.

"But what if I mess up, or forget a lyric or a dance step, Haz you know how uncoordinated I can be or wha—Harry cut the boy off with a soft kiss to his lips, cupping Louis' cheek as he did. Pulling away he saw pretty blue eyes staring at him. "You're not gonna mess up okay? Harry said bringing Louis close to his chest, as he peppered kisses on his neck.

"You need to relax." He whispered, biting Louis' ear. Louis whimpered, letting his head fall back. Harry chuckled at the action before fiddling with Louis' pants, unzipping them and pulling his cock out. Louis whined at the sight of Harry getting on his knees in front of him. "N…No you don't have to." Louis said as he Harry shimmed his pants and boxers down a bit.

Harry couldn't help but let a hearty laugh, "Oh really….then why his your hand pulling my hair in _such_ a desperate way." He drawled. He watched a scowl form on Louis face, "You are such an ass." He retorted.

Harry only hummed in delight, "We got about five minutes so ima make it quick." Harry said, licking the head. Louis didn't even respond only tightened his hand in Harry's hair, pushing the boys head further. Harry growled low in his throat, the vibrations making Louis throw his head back in pleasure. Harry started to bob his head quick and fast, his other hand coming up to cup Louis' balls.

"Fuck H….Haz." Louis cries out. Harry went all the way down taking all of Louis in his hot mouth. Louis was so close to cumming but he wanted this to last a bit longer, wanted to feel Harry's mouth just a bit longer. But then Harry dragged his teeth slowly back up and that's when Louis lost it, cumming into Harry's mouth.

Harry came off with a pop, licking his lips as he stared right into Louis' blue eyes. "Taste so good Boo." Harry state as he stood up to kiss Louis, slipping his tongue into the boys mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck bringing him closer, breaking apart he lent his forehead against Louis'.

There was this silence before he felt Louis moving his jaw around, "I do taste good." he mused softly. Harry threw back his head and laughed before backing up. Louis cracked a smile to before giggling him self.

"What am I gonna do with you." Harry laughed. Louis hopped down of the sink and pulled his pants back on.

"So are you ready?" Harry asked taking Louis' hand in his.

Louis pecked him on the cheek, "Yah, let's do it."

* * *

Next chapter will be the last chapter aww I know but I'm continuing Dance For Me? So yeah. C:

Update will be Saturday

Review

Love U Stylinson


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: And finally the last chapter of my first One Direction story. ~Sniffles~ Come such long way. But here it is, nice and sweet.

* * *

After Louis and Harry left the bathroom, they were rushed out onto the stage. Harry had Louis' hand in his while as they walked out onto the stage. The boys were handed microphones and the announcer stated that they will be starting. Louis saw Niall sitting on one of the stools with his guitar in hand, Zayn next to him with a smile on his face, and a arm over the boys shoulder.

"Welcome everyone now settle down, here we have wonderful boys who are gonna sing for you." one of drama kids announced. Louis watched as the kid walked off the stage and the light dimmed and Niall started to play. He could tell that everyone was swaying with music, and it made his heart swell, because if people liked it, then it meant that they didn't suck. Then Zayn started the song with his soft, silky voice, his arms never leaving Niall's shoulder. After his part Liam came in, his eyes closed, his hand on his stomach.

Then we all came together our voices molding together perfectly in tune. Then it was my turn to sing my part, Harry pushed me a bit to the front winking at me.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in_

_your sleep, and all the conversation are the_

_secret that I keep, though it makes no sense to me._

Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him as he sang his part, and he couldn't help but smile. Now Harry was striding towards him on stage, those green eyes bright with love as he started to sing his part. Louis couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. As he sang to Louis, the boy couldn't help but feel as Harry was serenading to him. When his part ended we all came back together again to sing, all the students were loving the song.

Niall wrapped up the last couple of part, while playing like a pro. As the song ended we were going to go on to the next one but the our teacher came onto stage. They all stopped and turned, "Sorry to interrupt you boys but we have to cut the talent show short." he said.

"Aww why, we still have another song?" Niall whined. Louis wanted to know why they had to cut the show short also. He was really looking for to singing the next song, and by the looks of the other boys they were to.

"Well we had a certain someone in the crowd tonight that wanted to meet the five of you."

Louis looked around the boys to see all there confused faces, he wondered what was going on...wondered who that "special" person is.

"Holy shit!" Liam cursed into the microphone, Louis was going to say something about Liam cursing but he immediately said the same thing when Simon Cowell stepped on the stage. Louis looked at Harry who looked at Niall who was looking at Zayn, whose staring dumbly at Simon.

"Hello boys." Simon said. All the boys greeted him wearily, everyone trying to figure out why the hell Simon was in there school...on there stage. Simon started to walk forward so that he was standing in front of us and all the students started cheering.

"Now I bet your wondering why I'm here?" he said.

"Uh yeah?" Niall said and Liam nudged him in the ribs for being rude. Simon laughed, "Well I'm a friend of the principle actually and he called me down here to catch up." he said. We all nodded our heads,

"However he needed to stay back for a while to get some things done, so I came here to watch the talent show and let me tell, you boys have got some _talent_." he stated. Louis' heart started to beat a little faster, he looked at Harry who had this look of panic on his face.

"How would you boys like to become stars?" he asked. We all looked at each other, "Of course." Liam was first to speak.

"Who wouldn't want to be?" Niall said.

"Always wanted to make it big." Zayn answered. Louis looked at Harry and the curly-haired boy had this look of pure delight on his face.

'What do you think Lou?" he asked softly. Louis broke out into a bright smile, "I'll go wherever you go Haz." he whispered.

Simon smiled at the boys, "Well we can set up a meeting to get everything set up huh?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Liam said. Simon nodded his head, "Well boys your about to become the number one boy band in London." he smiled, "Now whose the most organized out of the bunch?" he asked. We all looked to Liam who about to jump out his skin from excitement.

"That would be." he said shyly, Simon waved his hand over, "Well come with me and we can discuss the meeting and time."

Louis swore that if Liam kept smiling like that his face was going to split in half. As he scurried of the stage with Simon, the talent show was pretty much over. Even though Louis didn't get to sing his song, being offered to become a number one boy band, by Simon Cowell himself is more than he can ask for.

The boys were all hyped now, after Simon talked to Liam the boy couldn't stop talking about the man. It was Simon this and Simon that, everyone thought it was annoying but Louis thought it was pretty cute. Niall was so pumped that he suggested that they have a party and Zayn wouldn't shut up about being a real band. Everyone one was in a good mood, the air was buzzed with anticipation, adrenaline, succession.

It wasn't until later did they find themselves at Niall and Zayn apartment. The music was loud, probably the whole damn college was there, partying hard and just not giving a fuck. Louis was in the kitchen drinking when Harry came up to him, "Hey Lou." he breathed giving Louis a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Harry." Louis said trying not to sound so down, Harry noticed and took his hand, leading him to the back. He ushered Louis into on of the boys spare room and closed the door. Louis was sitting on the bed when Harry sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Louis?" Harry asked seriously. Louis sighed before rubbing at his arms, nervously.

"Don't you think were rushing into this?" he asked finally.

"I thought you were excited...this is a huge opportunity Lou." Harry said, running his hand through Louis' hair, the other leaned into it, sighing again.

"I am I'm really excited but what if we don't make it as big as Simon thought...then he's gonna drop us." Louis stated, "Then what are we gonna do Haz, were giving up our education for something that might not even happen." he cried.

Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder bringing the boy close. "Louis first of all were in our last year of college so it really doesn't matter, and two if _the_ Simon Cowell tells us were gonna make it big, then we _are _gonna make it big." Harry said, confidence laced in his answer.

"And besides with Niall's hot accent, Zayn's wistful attitude, and Liam's adorable brown eyes and my curls...who wouldn't love us?" Harry said. Louis smiled because he knew that Harry was right, who wouldn't love the; they were cute, fun, lovable...and British...and Irish.

"What about me?" Louis asked softly his face going red. Harry chuckled before pushing Louis down gently on the bed. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Who wouldn't like your blue eyes." he murmured. His lips trailed down to Louis' cheek, "And these high cheek bones." he said before kissing it. Louis started to squirm, because the way Harry was complimenting him, it just made him feel so...so loved.

"And how could we forget those soft perfect lips of yours." he whispered before kissing Louis softly. Louis smiled slightly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's broad shoulders. Harry's tongue slipped into Louis' mouth and the other boy sucked it in. Harry groaned before pulling back, his lips red and wet, his green eyes sparkling with passion. "Your beautiful." Harry said after awhile.

"Our world is going to turn upside down." Louis said seriously staring into Harry's green eyes. Harry have Louis a lazy smile before kissing him again, just lightly this time.

"Doesn't matter...long as your with me I'm good." he said. Louis' eyes started to water because Harry was such a damn sap sometimes. The things he say are just so damn romantic and cheesy, Louis just couldn't take all that; plus with all this alcohol running through his body, it's just making him all emotional.

"I love you." Louis said, tears falling from his eyes. "I love you..so much." he said again. Harry sat up, bringing Louis with him, he held the boys face in his large hands.

"Words cannot explain to you on how much that means to me Louis." Harry said hugging the boy tightly in his arms.

"I loved for so long Lou, and to hear you say that...God I just...I love you to." Louis giggled a bit at Harry rambling, which he thought was really cute.

"Wouldn't have been so long if it wasn't for Casey." Louis then said. Harry shook his head his hands tightening on Louis face.

"No don't bring him up anymore...your with me and I'm never going to hurt you Louis, I will always be here for you no matter what...and when were famous you will _always_ be my number one." Harry said his smile bright and shining.

"Thank you...for saving me Haz, don't know what I do without you." Louis said smiling at him.

"You guys are so fucking cute I swear...it makes me want to puke." Niall said

Louis and Harry both turned to see Niall, Zayn and Liam in the doorway. Harry rolled his eyes before moving to sit next to Louis.

"You guys ruin everything." Louis whined. Liam chuckled, "I don't think Zayn and Niall would appreciate you two fucking on there bed anyway." Louis looked around the room, he swore Harry pushed him into the spare room...hmm guess not.

"Yah that's my place where I fuck my boyfriend, go find your on fuck place." Zayn said wagging his finger in there faces.

The three of them laughed, "Your pissed mate." Louis said obviously. Zayn waved him off, "Who wouldn't be, were gonna be fucking stars!" he shouts.

"Your mental." Liam said slapping him on the back of his head. Niall flicked Liam in the nose, "Hey I agree with him, were gonna be huge, just think about it mate." the blonde said enthusiastically.

Harry laughed, "Having our own tour, a single, awards." he listed off.

"It's gonna be great." Liam said.

"What about you Louis, you never really talked about it since we left the talent show?" Niall asked. Louis looked at Harry who was smiling at him again, then he looked at the boys. Four talented boys that was going to do it big.

"It's going to be great, s'long as you guys and Harry are there I'm happy." Louis said holding out his arms for a hug, and not a second later did they all jump on his, kissing his cheek, hugging him tightly.

This is where he belonged the whole time, he was so glad that Harry saved him from Casey or he wouldn't be as happy as he was now. For the first time in a while he was happy, truly and wonderfully happy. He had the best three mates ever and a perfect curly-haired boyfriend who were about to go on adventure that they will never forget.

What more could he ask for.

* * *

Thank you for everyone who reviewed this story it makes it even more special for the fact that this was my first one so I thank all of you. From here on out I'll be focusing on Dance For Me? So if haven't start reading it go do it lol.

Oh and Maximumride3699, it would be wayy easier for me to reply to you if you made an account c: but thanks for reviewing 3

Love U Stylinson


End file.
